


Online Gaming

by leighwrites



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, because we don't have enough of this clearly, everyone's in college and happy, never heard of 'em, pennywise? who's that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: With Mike working and Eddie sick, Richie suggests putting their game on public, and Stan didn't think for one second that Bill would end up as more than just a casual gaming buddy. Stenbrough Centric. I'm not sorry.You can attack me on tumblr @aizeninlefox.





	1. Chapter 1

Stanley Uris drummed his fingers against his desk idly, staring at the steam application on his computer with a scowl set on his face. Once again Richie had changed his steam name from Stanley to _Staniel_ when he’d last left him unattended in his room for more than two minutes, and he supposed that he should have learned by now.

Richie was always pulling this shit with Stan’s account, along with Mike’s and Eddie’s; though Mike didn’t seem as bothered with it as Stan and Eddie were. Eddie was constantly switching between the names _Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, and Eddie_ while Stan was constantly changing between _Staniel, Stanthony, and Stanley._

“Staniel I can hear your fucking brain gears turning from across the apartment.” Richie’s voice rang in his ear through his headset.

“Shut up Richie.” Stan groaned, reaching up to adjust the mic closer to his mouth as a small window popped up on the bottom of the screen reading **Homeschool is online**. “So are we doing this or not? I could be doing other things.”

“Please. You lack a social life outside of me, Eds, and Mike. Hold on a second.” Richie said, the sound of tapping reaching Stan’s ears from Richie’s mic. “Eds said he’s too sick to play and Mike’s on mobile because he has work.”

“Lovely. So we’re two teammates down?” Stan shifted in his chair, leaning back to stretch out his limbs. “I don’t like the idea of playing with the A.I after the last time.”

“We could always put the game on public instead of friends only.” Richie suggested as a pop-up appeared on Stan’s screen. _Trashmouth is now playing Left 4 Dead 2._ “Mike said whenever he’s done it that it’s been fun.”

“I don’t like _that_ idea either.” Stan admitted, clicking up the game himself and grabbing his controller to skip the opening. “But I guess can’t hurt just this once, right?”

“Right-o! It’s not like you have to add them and become their fucking best friends, Staniel. That’s my position.” Richie said, faux possession in his voice. “I already made the lobby, too. I’m just waiting for your ass to join before I change it to public.”

“With all the custom maps that you’ve made me get for this shit, it’s a wonder my game loads at all, Rich!”

“I mean… you can’t deny the silent hill map was fun.”

“Richie that map took us seven fucking hours, we got lost _countless_ times and oh yeah… _it crashed on the last level._ ”

“Yeah but… the rest of it was fun.”

“I feel like you and I have different ideas of fun.” He could picture Richie in his room across the hall sticking his tongue out at him while he was searching the game for Richie’s lobby before he clicked to join it. “There, are you happy now?”

“Fuck yeah. Let’s see what the internet brings in!”

**Game is now set to public.**

Stan returned to drumming his fingers idly against his desk with one hand, the other grabbing the mouse as he selected his character. Richie had, as always, picked the outgoing-can’t-shut-the-hell-up Ellis, while Stan himself had picked the sarcastic and cynical Nick. Richie, ever the impatient one, started the game ready. It wasn’t like people couldn’t just randomly join in throughout the game.

“Really Rich?” Stan asked as the loading screen came up. “You picked _Dark Woods_ again?”

“I happen to really like this map, Staniel, and I’m the host so I get to pick the campaigns!” Richie defended.

Stan reached out and grabbed the controller again as the loading bar filled all the way, the loading screen vanishing and displaying their characters in a large basement like room. Stan grabbed the items he’d needed (a pistol and health pack since they were right at the start), directing himself out of the room into a small hallway.

They’d barely made it up a flight of steps and into the outdoors when text appeared at the left hand side of his screen.

_Bevtastic has joined the game._

_Big Bill has joined the game._

“Hey!” A cheerful female British sounding voice reached them.

“Holy shit Staniel! People!” Richie cheered over the mic, and the girl laughed.

“We don’t usually do this but our teammates are busy.” The girl said, and Richie couldn’t help chuckling at the irony.

“We don’t usually make our games public but our teammates are busy or sick.”

The girl’s laughter rang out again, followed by a boy’s.

The next twenty minutes was a mass of chaos between giant hordes because _Richie just had to put the map on expert because he couldn’t handle anything less than that_ , and the constant spawning of special zombies that snagged, pounced, vomited, spat, and jumped on them, along with a flood of messages down the side of the screen.

**Bevtastic killed Hunter**

“I got you!” Bevtastic’s voice rang out.

**Trashmouth protected Big Bill**

“Watch your back next time, Big Bill!”

**Big Bill killed Spitter**

“Suh-same to you Trashmouth.”

**Staniel killed Smoker**

**Staniel protected Trashmouth**

**Staniel protected Big Bill**

“You two need to learn to pay attention.”

**Big Bill rescued Trashmouth**

**Big Bill killed Jockey**

“How did you get pounced?”

**Bevtastic revived Staniel**

“Welcome back, Staniel!”

“You _had_ to put this on fucking _expert_ , Trashmouth?” Stan snapped as he gathered up the items his character had dropped.

“Aw, come on Staniel!” Richie complained. “You’re doing so good for me, baby boy.”

**Big Bill killed Boomer**

Stan gagged loudly at his statement and their teammate’s laughter could be heard. “ _Christ_ Richie. Save that talk for your boyfriend.”

“Ohhh, did we stumble onto team gay?” Bevtastic’s voice asked.

“Sorry, no dice.” Richie chuckled. “We don’t know how to pick a side!”

**Bevtastic killed Jockey**

Bevtastic giggled. “Same. Sorry Bill, I’m leaving you for Staniel since we’re the same team.”

“I’m buh-bi too, Bev!” Big Bill finally spoke and Bevtastic started to giggle again.

**Trashmouth protected Staniel**

“Bisexual Badasses all up in this game!” Bevtastic cheered.

**Bevtastic killed Hunter**

“Guh-get in here you dork.” Big Bill said, and Bevtastic’s character ran into the room so Richie could close the door and end the level.

After three hours and two custom maps of hell that Richie put them through, Staniel relaxed in his chair, glancing to the clock on the bottom of his computer. It was already ten for him, which meant it was about three in the morning for their teammates who were idly chatting with Richie in the background in the lobby.

Closing his eyes, Stan tilted his head back, listening to rhythm of Richie typing through the mic. He really needed to get one that _didn’t_ pick up every single noise that he made, but for now it was kind of relaxing.

_Bevtastic: I had fun! It’s a great way to spend my Friday night since my boyfriend was busy with work!_

_Big Bill: Made a change from other people who just scream down the mic at everything, too._

Richie chuckled, the sound vibrating through Stan’s ears from the headset.

_Trashmouth: Well you could always add us to fill your need for decent teammates!_

_Bevtastic: You don’t mind? I’d love to play with you guys again sometime!_

_Big Bill: Same here!_

_Trashmouth: I don’t mind! Staniel might though. He’s weird like that!_

_Trashmouth: Stan?_

_Trashmouth: Stanleyyyyyyy._

_Trashmouth: Earth to Staniel, you there buddy?_

_Trashmouth: STANTHONY._

“STAN LOOK AT YOUR SCREEN.” Richie barked down the mic and Stan jerked upright, directing his attention to the chat box for the lobby.

_Staniel: Christ Trashmouth, way to blow out my eardrums. I don’t mind._

_Trashmouth: Did you doze off again?_

_Staniel: A little._

_Trashmouth: Maybe try… not doing that?_

_Trashmouth: Anyway, maybe if you can wrangle your usual teammates together one day we can do a versus game sometime. England vs America!_

_Bevtastic: Sounds like fun! I gotta run though. It’s three in the morning here and I’m beat._

_Trashmouth: See you guys later!_

_Staniel: Bye._

**_Bevtastic has left the lobby._ **

_Big Bill: Bye guys!_

**_Big Bill has left the lobby._ **

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Richie said. “They were actually kinda fun!”

Stan sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, you’re right. They were.”

“Well, time for me to have my usual nightly call with Eds! Bye Staniel!”

A beeping sounded from the discord server in the background, plunging Stan into silence. Removing his headset, he hooked it over the stand where it belonged, clicking up the friends list on his steam to see two new friend requests; _Bevtastic_ and _Big Bill_. He clicked accept, stifling a yawn with his hand. Bevtastic was now showing as ‘Away’ while Big Bill was still showing up online and Richie was now set to ‘Busy’.

A beep sounded and Stan clicked up the steam message box.

_Homeschool: How was the game? :p_

_Staniel: Not bad. Met some new people through a public game from England._

_Homeschool: Yeah? You’ll have to introduce us sometime! :)_

_Staniel: Sure thing Mike. How’s work?_

_Homeschool: About as shitty as you’d imagine. Belch had to throw some guy out for getting a little too handsy with someone._

_Staniel: Sometimes I wonder why you work there._

_Homeschool: Gotta pay for college somehow Stan!_

_Staniel: I’m sure Eddie loves it when you crawl in at four in the morning. Think he’ll trade roommates with me? I’d rather you coming in at four than Richie being loud until four._

_Homeschool: Richie spends more time here than home anyway. Maybe I’ll ask Eddie if we can just switch. I’m tired of hearing them fucking._

_Staniel: Maybe invest in some noise cancelling headphones._

_Homeschool: I might have to. :p Breaks over, catch you later Stan!_

_Staniel: Later!_

**_Homeschool is now away._ **


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen here, Staniel, it’s not fair that you just all gang up on me like this!” Richie whined at him as his character stumbled to his feet after his fourth special attack.

“You kind of asked for this when you demanded I be on the other team so you could have Adrian.” Stan pointed out, waiting for the game to spawn him as a new infected. When the screen displayed him as a Boomer, Stan snorted. “Oh you’re so screwed.”

Beverly’s musical laugher filled their ears as her name popped up on the screen above a Spitter while Bill had been spawned in as a Charger. “Oh my god Stan, that’s perfect. You too Bill!”

Somewhere ahead, the name _Haystack_ flew across the screen as Ben’s Hunter spawn pounced onto _Trashmouth_ and began tearing into him. _Eddie Spaghetti_ turned sharply on the screen and ran back to help Richie while _Homeschool_ and _Glorious Gay_ fended off a horde. _Big Bill_ crashed into _Eddie Spaghetti_ and carried him back across the mall atrium, knocking over _Homeschool_ in the process.

“Fuck!” Mike shouted.

**_Haystack_ ** _has incapacitated **Trashmouth**_

**_Glorious Gay_ ** _killed **Haystack**_

**_Homeschool_ ** _killed **Big Bill**_

“How are these guys so much more organized than us!?” Richie demanded as Adrian pulled him to his feet.

Stan idly tapped a button on his controller, spewing vomit on Richie’s character along with Adrian’s.

“ _Oh my god, who the fuck was that?_ ”

**_Eddie Spaghetti_ ** _killed **Staniel**_

“Stan!” Richie barked as the boomer exploded on the screen.

Stan let out a laugh. “Worth it.”

Beverly spat the acid down over Richie and Adrian before the Spitter took off with Eddie’s character in pursuit. A jockey (Haystack) pounced onto his head and began to rag him around away from Beverly.

“This is a _nightmare_.” Eddie sounded almost frustrated. “Why did you have to kick Stan off the team?”

“Sorry Eddie, I found a new team now.” Stan joked, staring at the screen as the spawn meter came up; too long for a simple infected which meant –

_You are spawning as the tank._

“Is that a –” Richie didn’t finish his sentence as the extremely large infected threw a chunk of concrete at his screen. “WHAT THE HELL?”

“Who spawned as the tank!?” Mike demanded as said infected slapped him to one side.

Stan let out a chuckle. “Me.”

Richie groaned. “I should have known with the way you assaulted me. This, sir, is homophobic.”

Laughter reigned over the game.

“None of us in this game are straight, Richie!” They could hear the grin in Beverly’s voice as she talked. “It’s more like… trashphobic.”

“I am offended.”

**_Staniel_ ** _incapacitated **Trashmouth**_

**_Haystack_ ** _incapacitated **Homeschool**_

**_Eddie Spaghetti_ ** _killed **Staniel**_

**_Bevtastic_ ** _killed **Trashmouth**_

“Really Bev?” Richie asked, a groan in his voice. “It wasn’t enough that Stan downed me, you had to spit on me too?”

Beverly was grinning as she adjusted her mic. “Alls fair in war, Richie!”

**_Glorious Gay_ ** _killed **Bevtastic**_

**_Big Bill_ ** _incapacitated **Glorious Gay**_

“Save this team Eddie!” Richie cheered as Eddie started to pull Mike back up.

Stan, now spawned as a Hunter, pounced for Eddie seconds before he could get Mike back onto his feet and slammed him into the ground where he started to tear into his character.

**_Staniel_ ** _incapacitated **Eddie Spaghetti**_

“Fuck yes!” Beverly cheered. “Our team wins!”

“That’s _so_ unfair!” Richie complained as the screen came up declaring Team B as the winners. “You only won because you had Stan! He’s like some fucking… strategic genius!”

Beverly giggled again, the sound contagious and making the rest of them laugh. “Good because we’re keeping him.”

“Okay as fun as this is, I have to take my boy out on a date in two hours so I’m gonna go and make myself pretty.” Richie announced. “Catch you losers later!”

A beep sounded as Richie left the voice chat.

“I should go too since I have to work and need to get a shower before Eddie decides to get in there and spend forever on his hair.” Mike said, followed by a _‘hey’_ from Eddie before a beep signalled he’d followed Richie’s lead and left the chat.

“I honestly feel attacked right now.” Eddie grumbled.

“You _do_ spend a lot of time on your hair.” Stan was laughing, and there was huff of irritation from Eddie. “But we love you anyway.”

Eddie tsk’d at him almost sassily. “You’d better. We’ve been through hell and back.”

“And this is my cue before mom and dad start fighting. Talk to you later!” Adrian was the next to leave, bringing their voice chat to five people.

“Now I wanna know which one of us is which.” Eddie muttered.

“I’ll ask.” Stan said, tabbing out of the game to his Facebook and clicking up Adrian’s conversation box.

_Stanley Uris: Eddie wants to know which of us is which._

“So you guys have been friends for a really long time?” Beverly asked in the background.

“Oh yeah.” Eddie’s voice reached Stan’s ears. “Me, Eddie, and Richie. We’ve been friends since we were like four or something.”

_Adrian Mellon: Eddie’s the mom._

Stan couldn’t hold in his laugh. “Adrian said you’re the mom, Eddie.”

Eddie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair. “Well Adrian’s stupid then. You’re clearly the bitchy one out of us.”

_Stanley Uris: Eddie said you’re stupid because I’m clearly the bitchy one._

_Adrian Mellon: Yeah well tell him to stop mothering people._

“Adrian said to stop mothering people.”

Bill was laughing now. “Buh-Ben’s luh-like that too. Bev’s the duh-dad in this group.”

“Oh honey, you give me way too much credit.” Beverly said, tutting down her mic at him. “Bill you’re the mom _and_ the dad in this group. We’d be lost without you.”

Ben chuckled. “She’s right Bill. Been to hell and back.”

“Whatcha doin’ Billy?” A new voice reached them, and Stan suddenly remembered that Bill had misplaced his headset somewhere in the mess of his things forcing him to rely on the laptop mic; a factor he’d explained already when Richie had commented on being able to hear Bill’s desk fan in the background.

“Guh-get out Guh-Georgie.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Guh-god duh-damnit it.”

Eddie laughed when Bill’s name suddenly showed him as muted and deafened. “Who’s Georgie?”

“That’s our little brother!” Beverly announced. “Well, Bill’s actually, but I technically adopted him too. He’s twelve and the cutest little thing ever let me show you!”

Stan responded to Adrian’s message quickly and tabbed back over to their group chat in time to see Beverly send them a picture of a young boy in a yellow raincoat. He was smiling brightly despite the clearly heavy downpour of rain, and next to him was Beverly (they knew this because Beverly had made a point of adding them all to her Facebook along with Ben) in a bright pink raincoat of her own, her hand holding the boy’s as they walked towards the camera, both of them with their hoods pulled up.

“Isn’t he just _the_ cutest?” Beverly squealed.

“Oh my god.” Eddie breathed. “How is a child _that_ cute?”

“I know! He was like ten there! I love that boy! And look at this one!”

She sent another picture, though this time the boy was in a t-shirt and shorts, sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket in the middle of a field with Beverly and Ben who was sitting just behind her, his legs stretched out either side of her.

“Yuh-you creh-heeping through my Facebook now, Buh-Beverly?”

“Hey fuck you Bill, you tagged me in that shit! That picnic was my favourite part about summer! I am heavily distraught that it’s over.”

Stan didn’t understand the sudden curiosity, but he was tabbing back into Facebook as if he was on auto-pilot and scrolling his friends list, clicking up Beverly’s profile before he was scrolling down her timeline until he found one of the post from the middle of August; nestled between a profile picture update and some posts of her own.

**_William Denbrough_ ** _was with **Beverly Marsh** and **Ben Hanscom**_

Stan clicked on Bill’s name (reasoning that he was _just_ curious), his breath hitching in his throat. “Fuck.”

“Stan?” Eddie asked, worry evident in his voice.

Stan clicked up the profile picture, getting a better look at the image. It was a picture that Bill _clearly_ wasn’t aware was being taken of him since he was looking away as if someone was talking to him, sitting on a skateboard with his legs crossed over each other and a grin on his face; cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

_Beverly Marsh and 10 others liked this_

_Beverly Marsh: I’m glad you like my photography skills enough to make this your picture, Bill! I thought for sure you were gonna kill me for taking this! :)_

_Ben Hanscom: Holy shit that’s what you were doing?_

“Stan!” Eddie snapped.

Stan jerked at the sudden shout. “Whuh-what?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Stan stared at the picture of the auburn haired boy a little longer. “Can’t find my lighter, hold on.”

“You? Mr _everything has its proper place?_ ”

“Oh shut up.” Stan groaned, removing the lighter from his pocket.

The conversation in the background slowly became drowned out as Stan closed the picture, staring at the _add friend_ button. Beverly and Ben had already added them all, and Bill had at the very least, _Richie_ in common since Richie was far too comfortable with adding random people to his Facebook resulting in him having a friends list of over five hundred people.

Stan clicked the add button on Bill’s profile quickly. He’d barely refreshed the page when the notification had popped up.

_William Denbrough has accepted your friend request_

**_Adrian Mellon_ ** _was with **Richard Tozier** , **Edward Kaspbrak** , **Michael Hanlon** , and **Stanley Uris** – Missed you guys. Let’s do it again when we have more free time!  <3_

A screenshot was attached to the status which featured one of Richie’s incapacitated moments in the game. Eddie had already liked it and Stan clicked the like button.

_Richard Tozier: I get out the shower to this? You guys suck. :(_

_Adrian Mellon: <3_

_Richard Tozier: No._

_Eddie Kaspbrak: You deserved it._

**_Michael Hanlon_ ** _liked this._

_Richard Tozier: YOU ARE LITERALLY SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY TEAM._

_Eddie Kaspbrak: :) <3_

_Michael Hanlon: Stan always kicks your ass. You think you’d learn not to put him on another team by now._

_Richard Tozier: MIKE!_

_Michael Hanlon: :D That’s my name Rich! Don’t wear it out! ( **Richard Tozier** liked this)_

_Richard Tozier: I’m so proud of that response that I can’t even be mad at you anymore. :’) ( **Michael Hanlon** liked this)_

**_Beverly Marsh_ ** _liked this._

_Beverly Marsh: Stan’s ours now. Suffer >:]_

**_Ben Hanscom_ ** _liked this._

**_William Denbrough_ ** _liked this._

_Adrian Mellon: Holy shit where did you guys come from?_

_Beverly Marsh: ;)_

Stan let out a laugh, leaning back in his chair. “I’m not a trophy, you know.”

Beverly’s giggle reached him. “Oh yes you are, Stan, and we’re gonna infect you and turn you into one of us!”

“Beverly, honey, you’re half American.” Ben pointed out.

“That… that explains the accent twinge.” Eddie laughed. “I thought I was just imagining that.”

“First of all, that twinge is awesome. Secondly, that’s my point Ben! Stan’s gonna be half British when I’m done with him!”

Stan shook his head with a sigh. “Because _that_ doesn’t sound intimidating at all.”

“Okay I’m getting out of here before the torture starts and to get ready for my date, bye!” Eddie said, almost stumbling over his words before a beep sounded.

“I feel somewhat betrayed by my friends.” Stan deadpanned.

“Aw, Stan, we’ll take good care of you!” Beverly cooed. “Also I am digging your pride pictures.”

“Wow are you _stalking_ me now, Bev? At least take a guy to dinner.”

“I’m curious, sue me. It took you like a week to accept my friend – what is Richie doing in that picture?”

“If it’s the one I think it is, he’s trying to do a beer bong... upside down.”

“Oh my god, yeah, that’s the one. Eddie is so small next to him!”

“Small and vicious.” Stan laughed. “That’s Richie’s type.”

“What about you? What’s _your_ type Stan the man?”

“The exact opposite of Richie.”

Beverly laughed. “Fair. Is Eddie wearing a rainbow cape in this one?”

“Richie’s idea.”

“Of course it was. Gee Stan, do you ever smile? You’re either straight faced or you smirk but there’s never an actual smile.”

“I smile. Just not for pictures.”

“Lame.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me doing a proper chapter that shows their daily lives? More likely than you think.

Bill hated university within the first month of classes. Having Ben in his writing class and Beverly in his art class was nice enough, but the work was starting to pile up into an unbearable amount. _In the first damn month_.

Gathering his things at the end of one particularly long writing class, Bill made his way out of the room, dipping a free hand into his pocket when a buzzing sounded. He quickly pulled out his phone, unlocking it with his thumb and bringing up his Facebook messenger as he waited outside of the room for Ben.

_Stanley Uris: So this is a thing I woke up to apparently._

Stan had attached a picture of Richie sprawled out like a star face down on their apartment floor under a jacket, glasses askew on his face and his mouth wide open while he slept. He was _almost_ certain there was even a small puddle of drool by his mouth.

_William Denbrough: Why is Richie sleeping there?_

_Stanley Uris: Your guess is as good as mine. I just left him there and left for work._

_William Denbrough: No class today?_

_Stanley Uris: No, but I do have a nine til five shift at some store full of snooty little rich people who like to waste around a hundred dollars on a sweatshirt alone._

_William Denbrough: Sounds like hell._

_Stanley Uris: You have no idea. They want me to become a personal shopper. Less work, more pay, but if I have to be shut up in a room with one of these people I might actually murder someone so it’s better for me to work in the main part of the store at the cash register._

“Hey Stan.”

Stan looked up from his phone at the voice, offering the older woman in the staff area a smile. “Hey Jess. You’re ten minutes early.”

Jessica laughed, straightening out her skirt with one hand while sipping her coffee. “For once in my life. Don’t go getting used to it, Uris. How’s Richie? I haven’t seen him come in to bother you for a while.”

“He’s good. Still bothering Eddie more than me which I’m extremely thankful for.” Stan looked back down at his phone, setting his Styrofoam cup of coffee onto the counter.

_William Denbrough: Where the fuck do you work?_

_Stanley Uris: You can’t laugh._

_William Denbrough: I won’t._

_Stanley Uris: Ralph Lauren._

_William Denbrough: Oh my god._

_Stanley Uris: Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh._

_William Denbrough: I’m not it’s just… so fucking fitting._

_Stanley Uris: You sound like Richie._

“Hey Bill, sorry I took a while.” Ben said as he joined him.

“It’s fine.” Bill said, looking back down at his phone.

“Stan?”

“Mhm.”

“He kill his roommate yet?”

_Stanley Uris: So what about you? What does Bill do to pay for college?_

“Nope. Richie’s still alive. At least I think he is. The picture he sent me earlier is a little… questionable.”

_William Denbrough: I work in a place called Forbidden Planet. Nerdy store that sells things from comic books to collectable figurines. Beverly works there too. I’m only here until I finish university though and then I’m thinking about becoming a tattooist._

_Stanley Uris: Your art is pretty good. I could see you becoming a tattooist. So why Forbidden planet?_

_William Denbrough: It’s like five minutes from campus._

Bill tucked the phone into his pocket and engaged Ben in conversation about their class as they headed for Bill’s car. Beverly was already waiting for them, a cigarette hanging from her mouth as she tapped away on her phone. Bill took the car keys from his pocket, holding them out to her when she looked up.

Beverly grinned. “You’re serious?”

Bill nodded. “Just don’t crash it.”

Beverly took the key with a squeal, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping her foot on it before she hugged Bill tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret it Bill! I promise!”

_Stanley Uris: I actually have to work now and I don’t feel like it, but I’m working with Jessica and Adrian today so that’s a plus. Team none of us here are straight._

_William Denbrough: At least you’re working with people you like. There’s nothing worse than a shift with people you hate._

_Stanley Uris: You’re telling me. I had to work with this girl Marcia once. Homophobic girl. I requested to never be on a shift with her again so they switched my shifts with Betty. Betty hated the change but she understood after a day why I couldn’t do it._

“So who do you keep texting?” Jessica asked, holding a bag over the counter towards her customer with a bright faux-to-anyone-who-knew-her smile.

“A friend. Why are you so nosey?” Stan asked, scanning the shirt in his hand before folding it carefully and placing it into one of the store bags; reaching for a pair of jeans.

“Because I never see you text this much at work, but for the last month you’re constantly texting before shift, on break, and as you’re getting your stuff ready to leave.” Jessica shot him a smile (this one genuine), before calling her next customer over. “Wouldn’t happen to be that William person you recently added to your Facebook now, would it?”

“Your level of perception should be illegal.” Stan said, folding the jeans and sliding them into the bag.

Jessica grinned. “So it _is_ that person. Aw, Stan, do you have a boyfrienddd?”

“Absolutely not.”

On Stan’s other side, Adrian was trying, and failing, to contain his laughter while serving his customer. “It’s okay if you do, Stan. He’s pretty hot. Didn’t think skaters were your type though.”

“Oh shut up Adrian.” Stan handed the bag over to the woman he’d been serving.

“Aw, you’re embarrassing him!” Jessica said, leaning over and pinching Stan’s cheek much to the amusement of the young woman she was serving who was now giggling at their antics. “Oh my god… do you... have a _crush_ on this guy _?_ ”

“Doesn’t matter even if I did have one.” Stan said, batting her hand away with a frown. “And stop doing that. He’s in England, Jess. It’s not like when you and Lucille first started to date. He can’t drive here in like three hours.”

Jessica clicked her tongue against her teeth, scanning the woman’s dress and folding it neatly. “Stan, Stan, Stan, when will you learn?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Honey, sometimes you just gotta say _distance? I don’t know her._ ”

“I never even said I liked him why are you doing this to me?”

Jessica grinned. “ _Doesn’t matter even if I did have one. He’s in England, Jess._ ” She mimicked, picking up her phone and unlocking it before tapping away. “You at the very least have a tiny little crush on the guy. Holy hell Stan he _is_ attractive.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be gay?”

“Yeah, gay, not blind, moron! I can appreciate a good looking person no matter their gender!” Jessica said, locking her phone and placing it back next to her register. “You are a perfect example of that. I told Lucille if I ever had the urge to pounce a guy it’d be you.”

Stan let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he picked up his phone to check his messages. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

_William Denbrough: I couldn’t imagine working with someone like that. How’s work?_

_Stanley Uris: It’s pretty quiet for once and my lesbian co-worker said if she ever wanted to pounce a guy I’d be the guy. Still not entirely sure how to respond to it._

_William Denbrough: Oh my god. Who says things like that?_

_Stanley Uris: Jessica does. It’s kind of like working with a female tame version of Richie. How is your uni work going?_

_William Denbrough: All done. I’m just kind of doing idle doodles. I have no idea why I took an art class. I hate to be told what I can and can’t draw._

_Stanley Uris: Yeah you seem like the kind of person who just draws whatever they want and when they want._

“You should head out for lunch.” Jessica said, grabbing Stan’s attention from his phone. “It’s you lunch hour, right? Twelve til one?”

“Right – yeah.” Stan tucked the phone into his pocket. “I’ll tell Charlie to get his ass over here and help you.”

Jessica laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “Sure thing Stan.”

_William Denbrough: I prefer it that way. It’s like Beverly with her photography. She hates taking posed pictures because that’s not who you are. She likes to capture life as its happening._

_Stanley Uris: Explains half of her pictures. Especially the one she took of you on the skateboard._

_William Denbrough: I like that one the most._

_Stanley Uris: I do too._

Stan groaned, staring at the response on his phone. Why the hell had he said _that_ of all things? He locked the phone quickly and shoved it into his pocket as he entered the café around the corner from his work; catching sight of Richie and Eddie already at one of the tables.

“You’re late, Staniel!” Richie scolded as Stan sat across from them.

“Shut up Richie.” Eddie hissed. “I ordered you your usual.”

“I can always count on you. Trashmouth would let me starve.” Stan said and Richie’s mouth dropped open.

“I would _never_.” Richie protested.

Stan felt his phone buzzing against his leg, retrieving the device and unlocking it; breathing a sigh of relief. Bill had sent back a smiley face. He didn’t think it was weird. Stan lifted his phone, snapping a picture of Richie, who was dressed in his Game Stop uniform with his arm around Eddie who was dressed normally since he had classes today before sending it to Bill.

_Stanley Uris: I get to spend my lunch with these two love sick puppies. Lucky me huh?_

_William Denbrough: Of course Richie works at a gaming store._

_William Denbrough: You need to get yourself a lunch buddy so you’re not forced to only see those two being all lovey together._

“Who are you messaging?” Richie asked, leaning across the table to try and see Stan’s phone. “This is _our_ time.”

Stan locked the phone quickly and put it onto the table. “That’s none of your business Richie. Wanna tell me why you were passed out like a star on the floor this morning?”

“I got in late, fell over some shoes and just decided to die where I was.”

Eddie sighed. “You’re a danger to yourself.”

Stan, however, snorted. “And this is why I tell you to put your shoes either on the rack or in your room where you won’t hurt yourself on them.”

Richie groaned. “Oh fuck you guys. I’m gonna start not coming to these lunch dates if you keep bullying me like this. Anyway, how is work Staniel?”

“I’m working with Jess and Adrian today, you tell me.”

“Oh, so it’s good then. Send Jess undying love from me and my di –”

“Yeah I’m _not_ gonna do that.”

Eddie smacked Richie in the arm. “Beep, beep asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note cause I know someone's gonna ask about it: there's a reason Bill doesn't stutter off the net when he's with Ben and Beverly. When I'm put into voice chats with new people I'm nervous, my anxiety flairs, and I stumble over my words like a LOT and it ends up in stutters. So that's just it. Bill's really nervous around these new friends!


	4. Chapter 4

_William Denbrough: It shouldn’t be this hard to pick out a new skateboard, but I’ve been in this store for an hour already just staring at them._

_William Denbrough: All the designs on them are so generic and impersonal and it’s driving me crazy._

_Stanley Uris: Why do you need a new one exactly? Is there something wrong with the one you already own?_

_William Denbrough: The other one broke when we went to the skate park the other day (please don’t ask how) and there’s no attachable way to put the wheels back on because the wood is all splintered where they go so the bracket would just be wobbling and I’d rather not fall off and break a bone…_

_William Denbrough: Again._

_Stanley Uris: I have to wonder just what the hell you put your boards through for this to happen to them. Why don’t you buy a blank one and put your own design onto it? You could make it a board that screams ‘I belong to Bill’._

_William Denbrough: … that’s better than Bev’s suggestion of ‘get the one with the shirtless chick on it’._

_William Denbrough: I think I already have an idea on what to do on it too._

_Stanley Uris: You better show me when it’s done._

_William Denbrough: Don’t worry, I will._

“Why do you listen to _Stan_ about this and not _me_?” Beverly huffed, crossing her arms as Bill grabbed one of the boards with a blank underside.

“Because he didn’t tell me to get a board with nudity on it.” Bill said, tucking the board under his arm and making his way to the counter.

“What – _you’re an adult Bill._ You can have nudity on a skateboard! It’s not a crime you know!” Beverly protested as she followed.

“I _know_ that, Bev, but I don’t _want_ that on my board. How about I… make it up to you by letting you help me paint it? Drawing is my strong point but painting is not.”

Beverly beamed. “Hell yes! I’ll paint it so badassly!”

The boy behind the counter looked up as they approached, offering them a lazy smile. “Finally picked one out you like, Bill? I thought you’d never come to a decision and I’d have to shove you out at closing time or something.”

“I wanted to be sure before I got one. Had to wait for my third opinion to get back to me before I ended with a board that had full frontal nudity on it thanks to Bev here.” Bill said, handing the board over.

Beverly stuck her tongue out at him. “Just because you _like_ him.”

The boy let out a chuckle as he took the board, flipping over effortlessly in his hands to look underneath. “I see that you went with a blank one. They’re kind of popular this year now that everyone likes personalise everything. You’re gonna come by and show it to me when you’re done making it your own, right? That kid Edward came by to show me his earlier, and he’d painted some badass demonic look clown on it.”

“Of course he did.” Bill shook his head with a smile. It was no secret among the regular skate park users that Edward had an obsession with anything from the horror genre. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to let you see it, Jake.”

“Good because if you don’t I will leave this store just to enter the skate area and hunt you down to see it. So what happened to the old one anyway? Did you murder the poor thing?”

“I wiped out on one of the half pipes because I wasn’t paying attention. Luckily I didn’t break any bones.”

“He came close to it though.” Beverly said, heaving a sigh.

Jake let out a laugh. “Been there, buddy.”

_Stanley Uris: I’m sure you’ll make a masterpiece out of it._

_William Denbrough: I hope so._

_William Denbrough: I roped Beverly into doing the actual painting because she’s better at that than I am._

_Stanley Uris: An artist that can’t paint?_

_William Denbrough: Shut up Stan. Beverly just has a steadier hand._

“So what were you thinking for the design?” Beverly asked as they left the store, Bill with the skateboard tucked carefully under his arm.

Bill nudged her playfully in the side. “I have a couple of ideas but I want to draw them out first so you can pick the one that looks the best. You can find out then.”

“You’re no fun sometimes.” Beverly complained. “I can’t wait to see your design ideas though. They’re gonna be awesomeee.”

“How are you more excited about this than I am?”

“Because the last time I got to paint anything was our living room walls and that was two months ago! You wouldn’t even let me paint your bedroom!”

“You wanted to paint it bright pink.” Bill pointed out.

“It would have looked nice.”

“I don’t want a bright pink bedroom, Beverly.”

Beverly huffed. They reached Bill’s car and he popped the trunk to put the new skateboard in the back before tossing the keys to Beverly who grinned and let out a squeal; rushing around the front of the car to the driver’s side.

“You’re too good to me Bill!” Beverly cheered, opening the door.

“It’s practice, Bev. You’re gonna ace that driving test next week.” Bill said, climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“I hope so! Third time’s the charm, right?”

Beverly started the car and pulled out of the space while Bill fiddled with the radio. After finding nothing to his liking, he opening the glove compartment so sift through the few CDs he stored in the car, finding one they all liked and sliding the disc into the player.

Bill didn’t understand how she’d failed the test twice already since she was a pretty good driver, but he chalked it down to her nerves flaring once she got into a car with the examiner.

_Stanley Uris: Sometimes it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to murder Richie in his sleep. Look at this._

Stan had attached a picture of Richie’s bedroom, which aside from being a mass of _ungodly bright_ colours, looked like someone had set a grenade off. There were shoes and clothes strewn all over the place, including a pair of jeans that Richie had haphazardly thrown over the back of chair at his computer desk.

The covers of his bed were tossed messily aside, and his pillow was half hanging off the edge of the mattress. A stack of books were piled up on top of the computer tower at weird angles, one of which had been left wide open. His closet door was thrown open, and though the angle didn’t allow Bill to see inside of it, he assumed it was as messy as the rest of the room.

_William Denbrough: How does he not break his leg getting through that?_

_Stanley Uris: Your guess is as good as mine. I feel like I’m gonna need a hazmat suit to go in there. He knows I do the laundry every Saturday and can’t even be bothered to try and throw his crap in the hamper._

_William Denbrough: Maybe you need one of those long sticks with a claw at the end too so you can keep everything really far away._

_William Denbrough: My room might not be the cleanest in the world but at least it doesn’t look like someone dropped a nuke on it or something._

Beverly handed the car keys back to Bill once she’d pulled into the parking space on the parking lot, bouncing her way excitedly to the back of the car to grab her shopping bags. Bill grabbed the board, along with two shopping bags for himself and Ben, reaching up and slamming the trunk down.

“I still can’t believe you got _ten_ dresses.” Bill said.

“It’s a _wedding_ Bill! I have to make sure I have the perfect outfit. My mother deserves this!” Beverly reasoned, hooking the straps of each bag onto her arm.

“I’m still trying to get used to the whole… remarrying thing.” Bill said as they followed the short path to the electronic doors of the apartment building.

“Yeah. I didn’t think she’d ever remarry after dad. Even when she met Lloyd I didn’t see it. I thought they’d just be one of those couples who were like… forever dating and never marrying. I’m happy for her. He’s a good guy.” Beverly tapped the code onto the panel next to the door that would let them enter the building. “I’m happy she found him.”

Bill tugged the door open, holding it open for Beverly to step inside. “Do you still hear from him?”

“He sends a letter once in a while or a birthday card but I just rip it up and toss it into the bin. Mum stopped giving them to me after a while. And before you say _anything_ , I know, okay? I know he’s my dad but I just –”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Bill pressed the button for the elevator, taking a step back. “I get it, Bev. I know why you don’t want to talk to him. I know why you don’t want to read the letters or look at the cards. I get it. I never thought less of you for not wanting to talk to him or visit him.”

“Mum said he sent a visitation form.” Beverly said, stepping back from the elevator as the doors opened and an elderly couple stepped out. “She asked if I wanted to visit. I told her to burn the form. I’m not going there, and no one can make me. The fact he’s behind those bars for life is all I need to know.”

Bill stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the seventh floor once Beverly was inside. “Hey, no one is trying to force you to do that, and if they do, they have to go through me and Ben first.”

Beverly smiled. “I love you guys. You know that right?”

“Say that again after we both look stupid at your mums wedding.”


	5. Chapter 5

_William Denbrough: Well it took me three weeks but the board is finally done._

_Stanley Uris: You should definitely show me the result of all this hard work._

_Stanley Uris: Keep to your word Bill._

Stan tucked his phone into his pocket, righting the backpack on his shoulder as he walked across the college campus’ parking lot. Eddie was already there waiting for him, head angled down to look at his phone as he texted away; so into the conversation that he was unaware of his approaching friend.

“Hey Eddie. Where’s Richie?”

Eddie jerked at the sudden sound of Stan’s voice, almost dropping his phone in the process. He fumbled with the device to stop it from hitting the ground, looking up at Stan with a scowl. “For fucks sake Stanley, didn’t anyone tell you not to sneak up on someone?”

Stan arched a brow, a look of amusement coming to his face at Eddie’s outburst. “You’re standing in the college parking lot at _my_ car waiting for me, just like you do every day we have a class at the same time, and yet somehow I still scared you? You should be _expecting_ me to show up sooner or later, _Edward_. Pay better attention to your surroundings. Turn off the Richie channel in your head once in a while.”

Eddie scrunched his nose at the use of his full first name, ignoring its use in favour of answering Stan’s question. “Richie had to go to work, remember? He couldn’t be waiting around.”

“So if Richie is at work who are you so _intensely_ texting to the point you left reality?” Stan asked, unlocking the car as Eddie circled around to the passenger’s side.

Eddie grimaced and shoved his phone into his pocket, wrenching the car door open. “My mom.”

Stan levelled him a stern look as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Eddie, what have Richie and I told you numerous times when it comes to upsetting yourself by talking to her in any way, shape or form?”

“I know, Stan, I know! You know what she’s like though!” Eddie snapped, clicking his seatbelt on a little too harshly. “ _Why don’t you visit me anymore, Eddie-bear? How can you visit your father but not me? I **raised** you all those years and took good care of you and this is how you thank me? By not visiting me?_”

Stan snorted at Eddie’s impression of his mother, clicking his seatbelt on and starting the car. “How exactly does she know you’re visiting your dad a lot?”

“It’s a small town Stan! Hell _you_ can barely go to work without running into either of _your_ parents and the last time Richie came to see me at the apartment even _he_ ran into _his_ mom! I just… how didn’t she see this coming when I ran away?”

“Going three blocks over to live with your dad is not running away.”

“To her it was as good as. You should have heard them arguing, Stan. _He’s my son, Frank, and he needs to come home **now.** Sonia, he’s my son too and he doesn’t want to live with you anymore so he’s staying here where he’s **safe** from **you**. _ It only got worse from there until they were swearing at each other and then came the great custody battle of my fourteen year old self.”

“Which your dad won.”

“Thank fuck for that. All he had to do was show them that she was stunting my growth emotionally and trapping me in a world of fake sickness and the judge was like _yeah you know what, kid you’re going to your dad._ ”

Stan snorted. “He’d have been an idiot not to send you there. You know… this is the first time you’ve really talked about it.”

Eddie sighed, glancing out of the window. “I just... I didn’t wanna bother everyone at the time with it. Mike had his own problems and you were being suffocated by religion. I talked to Richie about it though. I should have told you guys more than _hey I moved out my mom’s and now I live with my dad_. I’m sorry.”

Stan smiled, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel lightly. “Eddie. You don’t have to tell everyone everything. Besides… it sounds like the whole ordeal is what brought you and Richie closer together and to where you are now. Maybe you need to just send a text to your mom like _gee, wonder if dad gets all the visits because he accepts me for the small aggressive bundle of gay joy that I am._ ”

“Small aggressive gay bundle of joy… What’s that supposed to –”

Stan cut Eddie off with a chuckle. “You literally got into a fist fight at the last pride event we went to, Eddie.”

“That guy had it coming. The asshole was being Biphobic!”

“Yes, he was, but I don’t think that meant you needed to put him in a freakin’ headlock and slam your knee up into his face and break his nose, Eddie. You almost got yourself arrested for that fight.”

Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. “Yes it did. I was defending the honour of my boyfriend. It would have been worth it.”

“Richie wasn’t even with us! He was across the street dancing with Jess, which, weird thing to witness since she’s my boss!”

Eddie snickered. “I thought it was great.”

“Of course you did.” Stan muttered, pulling over into a parking space in front of the dental office. “Alright let’s go get your mouth poked around in.”

Eddie grimaced at his choice of words, the two of them getting out of the car and heading into the building. The receptionist looked up as they approached the desk, flashing them a smile before nodding her head to the waiting area. Jenny was no stranger to Eddie’s _every two week_ visit with Lucille despite the fact he _didn’t_ need to show up _this_ regularly.

“I keep telling you, Sophie, don’t chew gum with braces or it’s going to get stuck in them.”

Eddie looked around Stan to see Wentworth Tozier talking to one of his patients in the doorway to his office, a small girl who was rubbing her jaw with a frown after having her braces picked at for an hour to remove all traces of gum from them. Despite his scolding tone towards the girl, there was a look of amusement on his face that ruined his seriousness as he walked her to the desk to make her next appointment.

Another door opened and Lucille stepped out, removing a set of gloves and tossing them into the trash while her patient, an elderly man, made his way to the desk to make his own next appointment.

“Alright Eddie, let’s take a look and see how perfect those damn teeth still are. I swear you’re like a model patient in this place.” Lucille grinned, waiting for Eddie to enter her office before closing the door.

_William Denbrough: Duh, of course I’m gonna show you. Here’s one super ultra-awesome painted-by-Beverly skateboard._

Stan stared at the picture that Bill had attached to the message. Beverly had painted the underside of Bill’s new skateboard in bright rainbow colours, and there was a large green turtle at the very end which Stan knew would be the first image to see any time that Bill kicked the board up into his hand. Bill, Beverly, Ben, and Georgie’s nicknames were all printed onto the board with vinyl stickers made from their own handwriting, and Beverly had even taken it upon herself to paint a small Bisexual flag right under her own name; a smiley face right next to it.

_William Denbrough: I was half tempted to temporarily send it over to you guys so you could all sign it too._

_Stanley Uris: That’s actually some pretty awesome work. You used vinyl stickers for the names right?_

_William Denbrough: Yeah, why?_

_Stanley Uris: Because we’re gonna send you our names so you can add them._

“Not here for yourself for once, Stan?”

Stan looked up from his phone sharply, unaware that Wentworth had even been approaching him; the same damn thing he’d scolded Eddie for earlier that day. “My appointments are monthly unlike Eddie’s.”

“That’s expected with the mother he grew up with.” Wentworth mused, removing the set of rubber gloves he was wearing and tossing them into the same trashcan where Lucille had discarded her own. “Stan, you spend a _lot_ of time with Richie…”

“Not as much as Eddie does.”

Wentworth chuckled. “That’s true, but you’re… more what I need for this. That boy hasn’t been here since he moved out. Tell him to book an appointment in the next month or I’ll forcibly drag him here by those limbs he calls legs. Lord knows, he doesn’t listen to his mother when she tells him to make appointments. He nods and smiles and just doesn’t do it.”

Stan couldn’t hold back his laugh as Wentworth returned to his office. Richie was notorious for avoiding the dentist _and_ the doctor to the point Eddie had been forced to drag him to a doctor by his hair in order for him to actually have a check-up.

_William Denbrough: Oh my god that hadn’t even occurred to me. You’re a genius!_

_Stanley Uris: I’ve been told that once or twice._

_William Denbrough: Well now you’re being told it a third time! :)_

Stan felt his mouth curve into a smile before he could stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a cute phone-call chapter because I'm in a cute mind-set today.

“Sh-shut up Stan, it’s not fuh-funny!” Bill snapped, shoving open the main doors to the college building with his shoulder and stepping out into the cool October air.

Stan’s laughter came from the other side of the phone, and sometimes Bill hated just how _nice_ it sounded. It was completely different to when he laughed with Richie or Eddie; like it was reserved just for him. “I beg to differ. I’ve seen pictures of you Bill. You don’t do fancy clothes. You’re a skater until you die.”

“Ugh, duh-don’t remind me.” Bill headed across the campus, one hand curled around his phone and the other wrapped around the strap of the backpack hanging over his shoulder. “So what do I owe this to anyway? You _never_ call me one on one like this. Yuh-you only talk in a voice cha-hat on discord.”

He could hear Stan moving around, a squeak sounding as he opened a door in his apartment. “You sounded distressed.”

“I – what?”

“You. Sounded. Distressed.” Stan repeated, slower this time. “So I thought talking to someone might help.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “While that’s true, Stan, making fun of me having to wear a suit next week is _not_ helpful.”

Stan chuckled, and Bill could hear him opening the fridge and rooting around in it. “Yeah, okay. You got me there. I’m sorry.”

“Nuh-no you’re not.”

“Got me again Bill. So do I get to see what you look like all fancy? This is something I just _have_ to see.”

Bill snorted, reaching his car and spotting no sign of Beverly or Ben yet. “I’m sure Buh-heverly will spam you guys with pictures anyway.”

“Huh that’s interesting.” Stan mused, the sound of him putting a glass onto a counter following his words. “You’re not stuttering like normal. It’s… almost non-existent.”

“Yeah that happens.” Bill turned and leaned against the side of the car. “I guess I unknowingly got comfortable around you. It’s a thing that happens when I first meet people. I get… really shy and nervous.”

Stan fell quiet. The silence stretched over them and Bill could feel the panic that came with it. Why the hell was he so quiet? “That’s actually _really_ adorable.”

“Shu-hut up. You sound different on the phone to when we’re in a group voice chat.”

“That’s because this is what Eddie calls my phone voice, Bill. What you hear in a discord voice chat is what he calls my _shut the fuck up before I murder you Richie_ voice.”

“Your – _oh my god._ ”

“Yeah. Eddie pointed it out too. I also have a _this is my job, I hate it but I need it_ voice too which only Jessica and Adrian get to hear because they work with me.”

“I kind of want to invade your workplace just to hear that.”

There was a laugh from Stan. “Yeah, maybe one day. I’ll ship you out here just so you can invade my work and hear my customer voice.”

Bill chuckled, looking around the parking lot to see Ben and Beverly emerging from the building. “Can’t wait. Thanks for this, by the way. You didn’t even make me say –”

“Because you should only have to talk about things if you _really_ want to. If me just talking to you about random shit helps then that’s what I’ll do.” Stan hummed. “Alright Bill, I trust that you’re less distressed now, or can at least hold yourself together until I’m done with work?”

“What do you mean until you’re –”

“I’m going to call you the _second_ I’m out of work, I promise.”

It was nine-thirty that night when Bill heard his phone buzzing against his computer desk while he was immersed in playing a video game at the laptop. Pausing the game, Bill looked over to see Stan’s name flashing across his phone on the WhatsApp screen, and he reached out for it, grabbing the phone and tapping the answer button.

“Wow, I thought you were joking about the whole calling me the second you were out of work thing.” Bill said, tucking the phone against his shoulder as he unpaused the game again.

“I didn’t think you’d answer so fast. I thought I’d have to try five times.” Stan said.

“Unlike Beverly and Ben I actually keep my phone close.” In the background, Bill could hear the sound of the traffic. “How was work?”

“Boring. Well, Jess almost punched a guy for getting too flirty with both me _and_ her so _that_ was fun, but other than that, it was boring.”

“Should I ever ask more about that?”

“I wouldn’t.” Stan laughed. “Hold on a second.” Everything suddenly became louder, and Bill could hear Stan getting into a car before slamming the door shut and placing the phone somewhere. “Sorry, you’re probably about to hear the _lovely_ sounds of me driving. So what’s Bill been doing with his free time until now?”

“Mostly immersing himself in Final Fantasy ten.”

“Good game. Where are you?”

“I _just_ finished the Djose temple and now that summoner woman wants to fight me.”

“You know the trick for those battles right?” Stan asked.

Bill could hear the car starting, and the faint sound of almost muted music. “There’s a trick for these? I thought you literally just had to beat the other Aeon into a pulp.”

“ _Oh my fucking god._ ” Stan started laughing. “Oh Bill, sweetie, no. Summon Ifrit.”

“What? Why would I –”

“Just trust me. Summon Ifrit and cast fire on yourself whenever Ixion hits you.”

“Why would I cast fire on _myself_?”

“Because Ifrit is fire. It’s like a cheat-heal. So keep doing that and let Ixion build up your Overdrive for you.”

Bill did as instructed, selecting himself as the target for Ifrit’s fire. “How the hell did you know to do this anyway?”

“Elementals. You add fire to fire, and the fire gets bigger. You ever played this game before?”

“Not all the way through. Last time I only got as far as getting Shiva.”

“You’re in for a real treat when you get to Bevelle. Worst Cloister ever.”

“Oh go – don’t tell me that!”

“Don’t worry. Just tell me when you’re there and I’ll talk you through it.”

For the next hour they stayed like that, on the phone while Bill played his game and Stan walked him through the next part and talked about random things. The only time Stan had stopped talking to him directly was to scold Richie for the state of the kitchen before they sank back into their conversation.

The phones had gone on speaker while Stan ate, trying not to laugh at the sounds of Bill bumping into things in his room and muttering low curses while he changed for bed.

“Shit Bill, don’t hurt yourself in your haste to get back to me.” Stan joked, no longer holding back the laughter. “I’m a patient man. I can wait.”

“I wonder about that sometimes.” Bill said, dropping into his bed with a yawn. “You don’t strike me as having _any_ patience with the way you talk to Richie sometimes.”

The sound of Stan placing his utensils down sounded, followed by his laughter. “Okay, Bill, you have to understand, I’ve been putting up with Richie for a _long_ time and my patience was bound to wear thin eventually. But this kind of patience? I kind of reserve it for special people.”

Bill arched a brow even though Stan couldn’t see it over the phone, stifling a yawn as he spoke. “Oh? I’m special now?”

“Yeah. I like you just a little more than I do Richie. If you’re tired Bill, you should sleep.”

Bill frowned, tucking one hand behind his head. “You know I don’t sleep.”

Stan hummed. “There are ways I could help you sleep.”

Bill couldn’t stop the laughter that came from him. “That sounded _so_ wrong _._ ”

“It’s only dirty if you make it dirty!” Stan scolded, though Bill could tell he was smiling. “Okay I want you to get comfortable and close your eyes.”

“This doesn’t help the ‘wrong’ factor Stan.” Bill said, closing his eyes. “Now what?”

“Hold on.”

Bill could hear Stan getting up from his kitchen table and shoving his things into the dishwasher before grabbing the phone and moving somewhere (most likely his bedroom if the sound of a door opening and closing was anything to go by). The sound of Stan fiddling with something for a moment reached him next before the sound of music sounded through the phone. Bill recognized the song almost instantly as _I’ll follow you into the dark_ before Stan started to hum along with it, the humming slowly turning into singing, his voice soothing and lulling Bill slowly but surely into sleep.

Bill woke up the next morning to a phone imprint on his cheek and, an ended call, the feeling of _really_ being refreshed and the sudden realisation that maybe he liked Stan as more than a friend.

“Fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

Stanley Uris first realised he had more than friendly feelings towards Bill Denbrough when their late night (at least to Bill) phone calls had become a daily thing. Stan had reached the point where he would leave the current discord voice chat their little group was in to call Bill through WhatsApp and talk about random things until he fell asleep before he would return to the others where Richie’s teasing would start.

Stan had realised during those calls that he _liked_ the sound of Bill’s voice when he was fighting sleep just to talk to him a little longer. He liked the sound of his breathing as he slipped to off to sleep, knowing that he’d been the one to lull him into that state; a big deal considering Bill’s chronic insomnia.

“You just need to buck up and do something, Stan!” Jessica said one cigarette break at work, holding her box out towards Stan who was in the process of realising that he’d left his own in his coat as he patted at his pockets. “It’s okay to _like_ him you know.”

“That’s not the point – thanks – Jess.” Stan said, placing the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. “He’s across the ocean – _the ocean Jess._ How is that – how can I –”

“I told you. Sometimes you just gotta be like distance? Never heard of her. Look. You guys flirt _all_ the time. I didn’t need hear your call yesterday as you were leaving, but I did. You’re _always_ talking in one form or another. You’re practically dating and don’t think I didn’t see you eye fucking the picture of him in that suit from that wedding he went to.”

“Do you have to word it like that?” Stan asked, blowing a small ring of smoke from his mouth. “You sound like Richie.”

“Good, at least one of us does.” Jessica grumbled. “Look Stan, you can either do one of two things: you either mope that this boy lives across the ocean or you _do something about it_. You both work so you can afford to visit each other. It’s not gonna be just something online that never turns into anything.”

“You know that you’re basing all of this on the _assumption_ that he actually likes me, right?”

“Well, ask! Be like, hey, I sorta like you and I was wondering if you like me too. You do? Great, let’s date! And if he doesn’t, well, that’s hiss loss because you’re a pretty awesome guy and he’d be stupid not to.”

“That advice is terrible. Have you been hanging out with Richie?”

Jessica laughed but didn’t answer as she stabbed the cigarette against the ashtray that was built into the wall next to them before heading back inside. “I’m serious Stan. We’ve been over this before. If you don’t tell people how you feel you’ll lose them.”

“Hey, you can’t use the same speech on me that you used when I liked the last guy!” Stan called after as the door swung shut; leaving him along in the designated smoking area.

 _Fuck_.

“Jessica’s right, Staniel.” Richie said at their usual lunch meeting, his voice muffled by the mouthful of food he was chewing.

“Gross, don’t do that.” Eddie scolded, smacking Richie’s arm. “Chew, swallow, and then talk, you freakin’ animal. They’re right though, Stan. You need to just talk to him about this. You like him and I’m pretty sure he likes you too, and we’re supposed to be adults now, not gossiping fifteen year olds.” Richie looked around them, a brow arched. They were currently sitting in a McDonalds; surrounded mostly by teenagers. “Yeah, okay, that holds more ground when we’re not here of all places.”

Stan idly picked a fry up from the tray. “You guys make this sound so fucking easy…”

“He says while breaking his religion and eating in a McDonalds.” Richie grumbled into his burger.

“I can eat fries, idiot.” Stan emphasised this by popping the fry into his mouth.

“That’s not a very good lunch, Staniel. Momma Uris would be disappointed.”

Stan scowled at Richie from across the table. “Please do _not_ ever say the term ‘Momma Uris’ ever again.”

“Seconded.” Eddie said, not bothering to look up from his phone and he texted away. “That goes for if ever so much as _think_ about saying Momma Kaspbrak. I will _literally_ strangle you with my belt in the non-kinky way.”

Richie huffed. “You two are no fun. Look Stan, I share an apartment with you, and I hear you on the phone _every damn night._ You guys are already practically a couple so just _ask him the fuck out._ ”

Stan scowled. “It’s _not_ that easy. There so much to –”

He was cut off as Eddie threw his balled up wrapper at his head. “You can’t plan _every_ aspect of your life out, Stan. Believe me, I tried, and eventually something come in and derails you. Man the fuck up, talk to Bill, or I’ll fucking do it for you.”

Richie slowly lowered his half eaten burger from his mouth, glancing to Eddie. “You fucking see that Staniel, you got Eds all fucking riled up now, and you know _that’s_ not easy! Patience of a saint this man. Living with Mike does wonders for him.”

Stan’s phone vibrated on the table and Eddie quirked a brow while Richie snorted, digging back into his burger. They didn’t need to look at the screen. It was obviously Bill sending a message before class.

Except it wasn’t.

Beverly’s name flashed across the screen and Stan furrowed his brow; trying to figure out what she could possibly want. It was rare that she talked to him one on one. Stan grabbed his phone and unlocked it, bringing up the message.

_Bev: Look, we got matching shirts!_

Stan was suddenly laughing. Bill, Ben, Beverly and Georgie were all squeezed into the picture wearing the same baggy dark blue shirt with bright pink font printed across it that read **the losers club est. 2018.** Beverly had sent another picture of Georgie’s from the back, showing more of the font and design. **Denbrough. G. Georgie!**

And underneath the G but just above the name Georgie was a print of a paper boat that read S.S. Georgie.

_Stan: Those are pretty awesome. What do the others look like from the back?_

_Bev: Mine has a box of cigarettes, Bill’s has a skateboard, and Ben’s has some kind of architectural structure. I don’t know which one I just made the shirts._

_Stan: You made them???_

_Bev: Yeah I did! And look at this!_

Beverly had sent him another picture, this one of a shirt not being worn but being held up by Georgie, and the design on the back had him laughing again as he turned his phone around to show Richie and Eddie.

**Tozier. R. Trashmouth.**

And under the letter ‘R’ but just above ‘Trashmouth’ was a picture of glasses.

_Bev: I made them for you, Mike, and Eddie too, so you better tell me somewhere I can send these because these fuckers got me an A in my fashion course and now I can send them to you for Christmas Presents!_

“I’m kind of scared to see what she put on mine.” Eddie said, shaking his head while Stan replied to Beverly’s message with his address.

Richie was laughing, a grin breaking out onto his face. “Those shirts are fucking awesome and I can’t believe I have to wait until Christmas to have mine!”

Stan looked back down at his phone as Beverly sent four more pictures of the shirts, complete with a smiley face once she was done.

 **Uris. S. Birdboy.** The shirt had a picture of a bird printed onto it.

 **Kaspbrak. E. Eddie Spaghetti.** This shirt was complete with a picture of an inhaler.

 **Hanlon. M. Homeschool.** Mike’s had a picture of a book printed onto it, and Stan couldn’t believe how much attention she’d paid to small passing comments about things both he and Mike enjoyed.

_Stan: You know that’s the name you’re going to have to use next time you stream, right?_

_Bev: Yup! Our team name is the best! The Loser’s club take on the zombies!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than it should have, I'm sorry!

Bill choked, fumbling for a moment with his bottle of sprite to try and keep it in his hand. Beverly turned sharply on the sofa to face to doorway of the living, her brow arching questionably. Bill calmed long enough to shoot her a reassuring smile and Beverly shrugged, slowly turning her attention back to the episode of _Skins_ she’d been trying to watch.

There was a chuckle on the phone from Stan as Bill tucked the bottle between his legs awkwardly to cap it again. “Shit Bill, if I knew you’d die over a question I wouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s not the question, _Stanley_.” Bill stressed, taking the bottle in his hand again and slipping into his room, carefully placing it onto his nightstand. “I just wasn’t expecting a question like _that_ from _you_.”

Stan snorted, and Bill vaguely heard the sound of Stan opening a door, followed by him lighting a cigarette. “Well?”

“Well _what_?”

Stan groaned. “Would you ever consider dating a person across the ocean?”

“I - I don’t know! It’s not like anyone’s ever asked me out from across the ocean before for me to have a definite answer!”

Stan laughed, and the sound of a door opened somewhere in the background. “I’m asking.”

Bill stared at the blank screen of his computer across the room, the grip on his phone becoming lax. It wasn’t until a clatter sounded throughout his room followed by Stan’s concerned shouting down the line that he realised he’d _dropped_ the device onto the ground, his hand still poised at the side of his head.

“Bill are you okay?” Beverly asked, suddenly standing in his doorway with a worried expression on her face and a pant in her breath. “I heard a loud noise and -”

“I’m fine.” Bill said, bending quickly to pick it up while nodding his head towards a pair of shoes sticking out from under his bed. “Tripped over those and my phone fell out of my hand. That’s all.”

Beverly narrowed her eyes, seeming unsure of his answer. “Well... if you say so… just… try not break anything. Mostly yourself. Okay?”

“G-got it Beverly.” With that, Beverly was gone, and Bill shoved the door shut with a loud thud quickly before lifting the phone back to his ear. “Sorry about that. I’m here.”

“You just lied to Beverly.” Stan’s soothing voice teased and Bill could feel the heat rising to his face.

“I’m sorry. What was I supposed to say? _The hot american you know I have a crush on and torment me about relentlessly just asked me out and I panicked and dropped my phone because I’m pretty sure this_ **_isn’t_ ** _happening?_ ”

Stan was silent for a moment; far too long for Bill’s liking, and then he was laughing. “Oh my god - yes Bill! That’s totally what you should have said!”

“What? Why?”

“Because that’s _exactly what just happened._ ”

Bill could feel the heat rising to his face as he tightened his grip on the phone, staring at the closed door to his room. “That’s not the - wait… are you…that’s… _you’re actually asking me out_?”

“And to think Richie calls _me_ oblivious.”

“Well it’s not like you really showed any -”

And then every little thing Stan _had_ done that Bill had brushed off as just him being friendly suddenly became obvious as showing interest.

There were the late night calls where Stan would sing various songs to him until he fell to sleep whenever he found that his insomnia was kicking his ass, the texts and calls that Stan would send him the moment he was awake, on his way to work, on his smoke break, on his lunch, and then the second he was leaving work for the day.

Finally, there was every damn call they had. Stan didn’t _have_ to call him via the actual phone the first time he did just because ‘you sounded distressed’. He _could_ have just waited until they were both home and online and just messaged him privately. But he hadn’t. He’d gone out of his way to call him.

He _definitely_ didn’t need to _keep_ calling him every day after that, either, but he did. He’d always just brushed it off; thinking that this was just the way their friendship was now. He’d never considered for a moment that Stan was interested in him.

“Bill?”

Stan’s voice snapped Bill out of his train of thought, bringing him back to reality. “I - yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“You heard me.”

“So then that’s it? We’re… together now?” Stan asked carefully, followed by the sound of him lighting another cigarette. “Like… as boyfriends.”

“Yeah. We’re together now. This is the weirdest way I’ve done this by the way.”

Stan chuckled. “Glad to be of service, Bill.”

There was a choking noise from Stan’s end of the line. “ _Service_?” Richie’s voice all but shouted; his voice somewhat quiet as though he was in another room. “ _I hope you’re not doing dirty things in the kitchen, Staniel. We eat there!_ ”

There was a rustling noise down the line as Stan moved his phone from his face. “Shut the fuck up Richie! I’ve literally walked in on you and Eddie doing it in the living room before so you have _no_ right to talk!”

“Well learn to knock!”

“ _Learn to do it at Eddie’s or in your damn room!_ ”

Bill couldn’t hold back his laughter at their arguing shortly before the sound of Stan getting up from his kitchen table sounded as his chair scraped across the floor.

“He’s such a pain in the ass.” Stan mumbled.

Bill sobered up from his laughter long enough to speak. “I’ll never understand how you two survive as roommates when he annoys you so much.”

“He drives me absolutely crazy but...” Stan’s tone suddenly turned fond, and Bill could tell that he was smiling, “you’ll never meet anyone as loyal as Richard the Trashmouth Tozier is. Anyway, back to you. Did I hear something about relentless tormenting?”

Bill dropped to sit on his bed, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand. “That’s Beverly for you.”

“At least you only have one of them. I have three. Eddie actually threatened to tell you himself if I didn’t do something.”

Bill snorted. “Beverly said _exactly_ the same thing. The day she sent you the pictures of the shirts I thought she was actually doing it.”

“That was the day I was praying it wasn’t you messaging me because I thought Eddie would take the phone from me to tell you himself right there. Hold on.” A door opening sounded, and Stan’s voice was suddenly louder as he shouted to Richie. “Are you ready yet? I’ll drag you to the dentist in your damn underwear if I have to!”

“I’m fucking ready! Damn it Staniel! I’ve been ready for five minutes!” Richie shouted back from somewhere. “I still can’t believe you and Eddie took my his side on this!”

Stan snorted. “Stop avoiding the dentist then!” He stepped into the hallway, feet thudding against their floor. “Alright Bill, I have to take my son to the dentist now but I’ll be home in like an hour.”

“Have fun. It sounds like your son is a nightmare. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sooner than you think. _Richie get your ass out here so we can go._ Bye Bill.”

“Bye Stan.” The moment Bill had hung up the phone, Beverly slammed the door open where it banged against the wall; startling Bill. “Christ Beverly! Did you need to do that!?”

“Yes!” Beverly said, striding to the bed and plopping to sit in front of him. “So you and Stan are finally a thing a thing huh?”

“Ye - _were you listening?_ ”

“Please, like I believed for _one second_ that _you_ fell over your shoes which are perfectly in line with each other and not disturbed in the least. You’re a terrible liar.”

“Let me guess. You came in here to torment me about this now.”

Beverly smiled. “Nope! Just wanted you to know I’m happy for you, Bill, but remember that long distance _isn’t_ easy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the least exciting chapter I ever wrote butttt, the next one is gonna be more exciting I promise!

It didn’t take long to fall into a relationship routine with Bill, and Stan was finding it pretty easy. At first he’d assumed that the whole thing would going to be difficult, but he’d found it was actually quite the opposite even if he  _ couldn’t  _ touch Bill due to the large body of water that separated them.

Every morning, Stan would wake up to a discord message from Bill which he’d reply to before getting ready for his day, pausing between tasks to respond to messages. Sure, he’d had to adjust his sleeping pattern just a little bit to fit his new routine since he refused to be even a second late for work or class; but it was worth it.

The nights were the same as they’d been before they had been dating. They would talk until Bill fell asleep, and Stan would make sure he was completely out of it before hanging up on their call.

“I’m telling you, Richie is a menace to himself.” Stan said, adjusting the earphone for his phone and grabbing his backpack. “The idiot  _ slid  _ down the banister to the mailboxes, Bill!  _ Who does that _ ?”

Bill’s laughter rang in his ear. “Richie does apparently. How exactly did he break his hand doing that?”

“According to Eddie he kind of just… zoomed off the end and  _ into  _ the mailboxes.” Stan paused at the door to the apartment building to sling his backpack over his shoulder and type in the code. “And then bounced off it into a wall. I’m not sure  _ which  _ part broke his hand but that’s what happened.”

“Wow, Richie really is something special huh?”

“I’m figuring there has to be  _ something  _ special about him for Eddie to still be with him.”

Bill snorted, and Stan could hear the sound of him opening a can. “How long have they been together for anyway?”

“About… three years I think? I don’t really keep track.” Stan stopped by the metal cabinet of mailboxes to grab their mail before heading up the stairs. “So that was my eventful weekend. How was yours?”

“Well, I had my dad complaining over the fact I want to be a tattooist or writer, my mum complaining that I looked like I hadn’t slept in ten years, and Georgie complaining that I had to leave.”

“Couldn’t you just take Georgie with you? You know… pack him in your backpack or something? He’s small enough right?”

There was a laugh from Bill. “You sound like Georgie. That was just Saturday.”

“I dread to think what yesterday was like then.” Stan said, pushing the door open to the apartment. He spotted Richie on the sofa, his broken hand lying on his chest while he slept using Eddie as a pillow. “Hey Eddie.”

Eddie looked back at him over his shoulder with a grin. “Hey Stan. Your child was being troublesome while you were out so I fed him some Morphine and now he’s sleeping the pain away.”

“I’ll pay you extra today for the trouble he caused you.” Stan joked, closing the door and heading towards the kitchen. “So, what was yesterday like?”

Bill groaned. “Beverly decided to tell us she wants to spend Christmas with her aunt and that she’s dragging myself and Ben along with her.”

“And that’s… bad?” Stan wondered, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of soda.

“I have to get on a plane and I don’t do well with flying and not to mention, oh yeah,  _ I can’t drive an American car. _ ”

“It’s exactly the same Bill. You just have to be on the other side of the road.”

“Remember those words when I destroy half of this Derry town on my visit.”

“Wait  _ what _ ?” Stan popped the tab open on his soda. “Beverly’s aunt lives in  _ Derry _ ?”

“Uh, yeah, why? You know it?”

“You could say that.” Stan paused in order to take a sip of his soda, placing the can onto the kitchen counter. “Uh, Bill. I  _ live  _ in Derry.”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“Nope. Guess this means you should tell Beverly not to bother shipping out those shirts.”

“Wait are you -”

“ _ Yes  _ Bill. I’m saying the three of you should visit and spend a couple of nights here since you’re going to  _ literally be in the same town.  _ There’s a spare room here. Mike uses it when Richie stays over there.”

“I - I’m still trying to get over the fact that of all the places you could have lived, it’s the same place I’m going to be spending three weeks.”

Stan arched a brow. “Three? Don’t you only get two for christmas break?”

Bill chuckled. “Beverly likes to go big with vacation time.”

Stan hummed, taking another sip of his soda before heading for his room. “Do you think she’ll mind if I steal you for a week?”

Bill was quiet for a moment before speaking. “You want me to come and spend a week with you?”

Stan set the soda onto his desk before removing his backpack. “That’s kind of a key component to this working, Bill.”

“No, yeah I know  _ that _ Stan I just… I didn’t think you’d wanna do that so soon.”

“You  _ know  _ you can say no if you’re not ready, right?”

“No - I mean yeah I know I can - I want to though. It just took me by surprise. So… we’re really doing this?”

“Yeah Bill, we are, and if you feel uncomfortable with it or anything, Beverly and Ben can stay for that week too.”

 

***

 

“Hey Stan, there’s someone in the personal shopping area who is asking for  _ you  _ specifically.” Jenny, one of their newest employees, walked around the cash registers and shared a quick friendly fist-bump with Adrian in greeting. “I told them you were busy on the register but they said  _ tell Staniel to get his ass over here and help me. _ ”

Stan groaned, finishing up with his customer before shutting off his register. “Richie.”

“ _ That’s  _ Richie?” Jenny asked, switching on the register to Stan’s right. “Damn, he is  _ not  _ what I was expecting. The way you talk about him I was expecting an actual gremlin.”

“He’s not far off.” Adrian joked.

Stan shook his head in amusement and headed for the personal shopping area. Sure enough, Richie was there, sitting on the desk that Jenny should have been using for the day, texting awkwardly away on his phone with his left hand.

“You realise I work here to get  _ away  _ from you, right?”

Richie looked up at him and grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose with his cast covered hand. “Suck it up Staniel I am in desperate need of your help.”

“Did Eddie  _ finally  _ burn your god awful wardrobe?”

Richie tapped the button at the top of his phone to lock it, shoving it into his pocket as Stan crossed the room. “Actually no. You see Staniel, our four year anniversary is in exactly ten days and I would like to take Eddie somewhere  _ nice _ . But as you can imagine, that’s a little difficult when you don’t have the nice fancy clothes they like you to wear there.”

Stan arched a brow, amusement on his face. “Wow, you’re really going all out for him every damn day huh?”

“That’s kinda what you do when you love someone, Staniel!” Richie hopped up from the desk with a grin. “So come on. Make me all fancy and nice for Eds!”

“Alright, let’s see what we can do with you.” Stan said, indicating towards the door and the rest of the store. “Can’t have you going on fancy dates dressed like that.”

Richie threw his arm around Stan’s shoulders. “I knew I could count on you Staniel!”

“Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you’re even going to be able to eat properly with that?” Stan asked, motioning to Richie’s cast.

“I’ve mastered using a spoon with my hand like this. I’m gonna be fine.” Richie assured him. “Your concern is very touching though.”

“You know if you just went to a place with easier food to handle Eddie wouldn’t -”

“Mind. I know. But I  _ want  _ to take him somewhere nice, Stan. So if I look like a three year old learning to use utensils in the process, it’s worth it just to give him one great night.”

“Richie...” Stan paused a moment to grab a short-sleeved button up black shirt from a nearby rack. “Every second he gets to spend with you is great for him. You know that, right? He doesn’t care about fancy places and expensive gifts. He just cares about you.”

Richie didn’t respond, tucking one hand into his pocket. Stan frowned, reaching towards him and rapping his knuckles gently against his cast. “I mean it Rich. Now let’s find you some smart looking jeans and some shoes that you don’t need and you’re no doubt going to put on my discount.”

“I can afford clothes, Stan.” Richie said, giving Stan a playful shove with a grin.

“There you are.” Stan smiled, shoving him back slightly. “Someone other than me has to use this damn discount though because I don’t know if you didn’t notice but I’m not exactly a chronic shopper and it’s barely used.”

“Right, right, thanks Staniel!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes before you read! Time jumps pretty much end here so you can see the full visit!

“So why didn’t you bring Richie with you?” Eddie asked, idly skimming through Stan’s iPod to find a song he felt like listening to.

“Eddie, you know damn well that I’ll be six feet underground for five years before Richie is allowed to drive my car.” Stan reached out and grabbed a styrofoam cup from the holder between them. “You, at the least, are a trustworthy driver and I might be too tired to drive  _ back  _ to Derry.”

Eddie snorted, settling for just playing the mix of 90’s rock that Richie had no doubt put onto the iPod before grabbing his own cup. “Okay, yeah, fair. So why are we picking them up again?”

“Beverly is a new driver and the roads will confuse her, Ben  _ doesn’t  _ drive, and Bill will be too jet-lagged to drive so here we are.”

Eddie burst into a fit of laughter at the way Stan’s jaw tensed and relaxed again. “She  _ bribed  _ you didn’t she? What was the bribe? Oh wait she used  _ Bill  _ as the bribe to get you to do this, didn’t she?”

Stan groaned. “I get to steal him for both weeks they’re here as long as I do this  _ tiny  _ little favour for her.”

Eddie snorted. “At five in the morning. You must  _ really  _ want to spend time with Bill huh?”

“She said it’s good for Bill too because of how cramped and noisy her aunt’s place can get.”

“Uh-huh, sure. I believe you.”

“Shut up Eddie.” Stan shot playfully. “You can go back back to sleep for a while if you want. I’ll wake you up when we’re there.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned against the window; watching the trees that passed them by on the highway. Stan’s fingers were tapping lightly against the steering wheel to some song that Eddie couldn’t place; confirming that this was indeed a playlist that Richie had made and probably forced Stan to listen to at  _ least  _ a hundred times.

A mixture of blurry images from the passing scenery, the music drifting from the radio and the soft humming from Stan eventually lulled Eddie back to sleep. He wasn’t sure just  _ when  _ he’d fallen to sleep or for how long, but he certainly felt more refreshed when Stan shook him awake some time later, announcing they were at the Bangor airport.

The airport itself was pretty packed for such an early hour of the day, and after checking what time the flight would be arriving, the two of them ducked into the nearby café to get some breakfast and more coffee. Stan tiredly stirred the stick around in his mug with one hand, stifling a yawn with the other.

“You feeling nervous yet?” Eddie asked, sipping at his coffee tentatively.

Stan considered it a moment before answering. “Oddly enough, not at all. I thought it would hit me the second we got here but it didn’t.”

“Well, that’s a good thing for Bill then. He’s probably gonna be nervous as hell.” Eddie placed his cup back down, glancing to the clock hanging above the counter. “He’s gonna need you to be soothing and make this easier on him.”

“Oh great, no pressure then.”

As eight o’clock neared, they headed out from the café and made their way towards the arrivals lounge. Stan was surprised that the nerves  _ still  _ hadn’t kicked in despite the fact it would be the first time that he would see Bill in person and be able to touch him.

But Eddie was right. It was a good thing that at  _ least  _ one of them was calm and collected.

They’d barely entered the arrivals lounge when there was a squeal of Stan’s name as a redheaded girl broke off from a small group and then suddenly attached themselves to him. Stan stumbled at the sudden weight of another person crashing into him and then hugging him tightly, and it took a moment for his brain to catch up and realise that the person who had suddenly attacked him in affection was Beverly.

“It’s great to  _ actually  _ meet you in person!” Beverly said, giving him a squeeze before she released him to attach herself to Eddie. Unlike Stan, Eddie had been prepared for Beverly’s affectionate attack; easily standing his ground and returning her hug.

The next person to greet them had been Ben, and they were thankful that the muscular man wasn’t much of a hugger like his girlfriend. Stan didn’t doubt for a second that Ben could break a couple of his ribs if he hugged him.

And finally there was Bill, and a normal greeting (in Stan’s view) just wouldn’t cut it, so Stan approached him in quick strides, sliding a hand around the back of his head and connecting their mouths together in a kiss that took Bill by surprised; Bill stumbling slightly from the sudden action.

“Hey, hey, let him go Stan.” Eddie called, finally free of Beverly. “I have a boyfriend to get back to. With any luck he’s still sleeping and I can just crawl back in the bed and go back to sleep.”

Stan snorted softly and released Bill, glancing back at Eddie over his shoulder. “Alright, you impatient gremlin, we’ll take you back to Richie.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, approached them, and then shoved Stan aside so he could greet Bill with a hug while Beverly giggled.

“I can’t believe you didn’t bring Richie with you.” Beverly huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was hoping I could meet  _ him _ today too.”

Stan quirked a brow at her. “Four hours in a car with Richie? I’ll pass. I’ll give you my address and you can come and visit him whenever you feel like it while you’re here.”

Beverly beamed. “Awesome!”

Their next stop was the baggage claim to grab their things, Ben grabbed Beverly’s suitcase before she could and setting it next to him before grabbing Bill’s. Stan took the case from Ben, sparing his sluggish boyfriend the task of trying to cart it around himself.

“Here Eddie.” Stan called once he’d popped the trunk of his car open; tossing the keys to Eddie. “Don’t crash my car.”

Eddie caught the keys with a laugh, unlocking the car. “Do I  _ look  _ like Richie to you? How he got a license from the DMV I’ll  _ never  _ know.”

Stan snorted his agreement and loaded the suitcases and bags into the trunk before directing Beverly to the passenger’s seat so she could tell Eddie to her aunts once they were back in Derry. The ride back itself was quiet aside from the soft music that Beverly had picked out on the iPod, mostly because she and Eddie were the only ones who were really awake. 

They were twenty minutes onto the highway before Ben had managed to fall back to sleep, using the window as a pillow, and Bill would have just fallen forward in the seat if Stan hadn’t pushed his head onto his shoulder.

“Weak, the pair of them.” Beverly said with mock disappointment that made Stan laugh.

“Why are  _ you  _ so full of energy anyway?” Eddie asked. “Shouldn’t you be like… zombiefied or something from jet-lag?”

“I probably should be but I also slept through almost the entire flight and I don’t think those two got much or any sleep on it.” Beverly said, her head bouncing to the song that was playing. “Well, I know  _ Bill  _ didn’t but I thought Ben at the least might have gotten a couple of hours.”

Bill stirred a few hours later to the sound of sharp knocking, confusion setting in as a strange bedroom came into his view. He remembered getting  _ into  _ Stan’s car and falling asleep, but he didn’t remember them dropping Beverly and Ben off at her aunt’s or even getting  _ out  _ of Stan’s car.

The sharp knock came again, and Bill heard a groan before the bed dipped as someone say up and climbed out. Stan, he realised. This was Stan’s room and Stan was the one getting out of the bed. Bill closed his eyes again, the sound of Stan opening the door reaching him.

“ _ What  _ Richie?” Stan hissed, attempting to keep his voice low.

“Why are you always so cranky when you’ve just woken up?” Richie asked with a huff. “Eddie and I are getting food and he wanted to use your car because he doesn’t trust my baby to get us there alive and back.”

“As long as he’s the one driving, you can take it.”

“Thanks Staniel! We’ll grab something for you guys too and shove it in the fridge for later! Sorry I woke you.”

Stan snorted. “No you’re not.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Later!”

Stan closed the door with a sigh, heading back to the bed. Bill felt the bed dip once more as Stan crawled back in behind him, curling an arm around his waist and nuzzling his nose against the top of his head with a yawn. Bill shifted, closing what little space there was between them, and Stan’s arm tightened around him.

It didn’t take either of them long to fall back to sleep, and when Richie checked in on them once he’d returned with Eddie to see if they were awake and hungry, he couldn’t resist quickly snapping a picture and silently backing out of the room before sending it to Beverly with the caption  _ guess we know the cure to Bill’s insomnia :) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're turning up the heat a little!

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you beat me?” Richie asked as  _ Kilik Wins  _ flashed across the television screen. First Eddie had  _ decimated  _ him with Sophitia, and now Bill had performed amazing hit after hit with Kilik until Voldo had been tossed from the game’s ring.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Stan said, one arm curled around Bill who was sitting in his lap since Eddie was sitting on Richie’s other side, trapping Richie between them; his arm other resting against the arm of the sofa where his fingers drummed against the leather gently. “Take your punishment and cook dinner.”

“This is abuse.” Richie complained, standing and tossing the controller onto the sofa before he stretched. “It’s almost like you  _ knew  _ he was going to kick my ass.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted another shot at  _ not  _ being the one to make dinner tonight. I did warn you that you’d lose.”

Eddie coughed to cover up a laugh, looking towards the balcony doors innocently. “They  _ both  _ warned you, Richie. It’s not our fault that you don’t know when to stop.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie grumbled, stalking across the living room towards the kitchen.

“Wow.” Bill said, voice laced with amusement. “He really  _ is  _ a sore loser.”

Eddie let out a chuckle, leaning back in his seat. “Yeah but we love him anyway, or at least  _ I  _ do.”

“I should hope you do.” Stan said, lifting his chin from Bill’s shoulder and nudging him in the side. “Okay Bill, scoot over, I’m the only one you haven’t beat yet.”

Bill slid into Richie’s previous seat, handing Stan the second controller. “You think I suddenly suck after two minutes?”

Stan snorted softly, scrolling through the characters before he stopped on Tira. “We’ll see Bill.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna use  _ Tira _ on him Stan?” Eddie asked, looking around Bill to where Stan sat. “That’s not fair.”

“Hey, the rules were to run our best characters and Tira’s mine. I don’t recall you thinking it was unfair when you used Sophitia and completely  _ wrecked  _ Richie.”

Eddie huffed, his attention shifting back to the game as Bill started their match. Whenever they had friendly tournaments, Eddie always dreaded playing against Stan purely because he was just so  _ good  _ with Tira and no one stood a chance.

Bill soon found out just why it was unfair that Stan had picked Tira. Stan wasn’t like Richie who had probably played through every character and just mashed the buttons until he won, and he wasn’t like Eddie who had learned the strongest attacks and spammed them. Stan had mastered every single move and knew how to utilise them into a dangerous combination that Bill could barely block; let alone  _ counter _ .

_ Tira wins  _ flashed across the screen and Eddie snorted. “I told you it was unfair.”

Bill let out a laugh, dropping the controller to his lap. “Yeah no kidding. I think I’ll stick to kicking Richie’s ass.”

After dinner, which had consisted of Richie somehow cooking a lasagna  _ without  _ setting off the smoke alarm much to Stan’s very visible shock, the four of them piled surprisingly comfortably onto the sofa to watch whatever movie Richie had deemed worthy of the night. As the opening for  _ Evil Dead  _ displayed on the screen Eddie let out an audible groan over being forced to watch the movie for ‘the thousandth time’.

“It doesn’t count if you never sit through the whole thing.” Stan said stretching out slightly before curling his arms around Bill’s waist. “And I’m just gonna place my bet now that you two vanish halfway through  _ again _ .”

“We absolutely will make it to the end this time!” Richie said, voice full of determination.

They were just over quarter of the way through the movie when a tired Richie picked up a sleeping Eddie into his arms and then stumbled to his feet before shuffling to his room. Stan let out a chuckle, his breath hitting the juncture where Bill’s shoulder and neck met, dragging an involuntary shudder from him.

“I fucking knew they wouldn’t make it all the way through the movie.” Carefully, Stan rearranged them both so he could lie on his side with Bill in front of him. “At least we can stretch out now. This is a lot more comfortable than everyone trying to fit onto a three person sofa. We really need to chop a few inches off Richie’s legs or something.”

Bill chuckled, stretching his own legs out. “You’re not exactly short yourself, you know.”

“I’m also not a six foot-something giant.”

They settled back into the movie, Stan curling one arm around Bill’s waist and drumming his fingers lightly against his stomach while using the other to prop himself up slightly to see the screen better. Stan’s drumming slowed to a stop until his thumb was softly stroking his side, dipping into the hem of his shirt and brushing against the patch of flesh it found there.

And when Stan’s thumb dipped just a  _ little  _ too close towards the waistband of his pants, Bill inhaled sharply and Stan stilled, fingers curling slightly into the fabric of Bill’s shirt. He dipped his head down, pressing a single firm kiss to the side of Bill’s neck, humming softly against it while his thumb dipped again to brush against the button of his jeans.

“Can I?”

From his vantage point, Stan could see the way that Bill’s throat bobbed as he swallowed before nodding, and his thumb hooked into the waistband of Bill’s jeans for leverage so his fingers could work the button, popping it open easily. Stan pressed light kisses to the side of Bill’s neck, slowly tugging the zipper down before his hand snaked its way into his jeans and squeezed gently at the forming erection that was starting to tent in his boxers.

Bill hissed at the contact and Stan sank his teeth lightly into the flesh of Bill’s neck, trailing nibbles along the flesh that drew a soft moan from Bill. Stan paused a moment, straining his ears. No sounds came from Richie’s room that suggested they’d disturbed them, and Stan trailed his hand up Bill’s clothed erection, fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers where his fingers grazed the head of his dick.

A sharp gasp punched from Bill’s chest, drawing a soft chuckle from Stan. “I didn’t realise you were  _ this  _ sensitive, Bill.”

Bill hit Stan with a sharp elbow to his hip. It drew another chuckle from Stan as he pushed himself up more, hooking a leg around Bill to move him onto his back so he could hover over him. Bill’s skin was already flushed with arousal, pupils dilated as he stared up at Stan.

“Shit, just when I think you can’t hotter.” Stan muttered, leaning down to capture Bill’s mouth in a kiss, his hand curling completely around the now hardened flesh; nails dragging from the base to the tip where his thumb brushed the head lightly.

Bill’s hips jerked, his teeth nicking at Stan’s lower lip. Stan pulled back, dipping his head down to kiss and nip at Bill’s jaw, his hand retracting from inside his jeans long enough to push them down with Bill’s boxers. With more room to work with, Stan’s hand was back on him, gripping firmly and sliding his hand in a slow steady rhythm.

“Fuh-fuck.” Bill’s hips jerked in time with Stan’s hand, and Stan tightened his grip ever so slightly.

“You need to keep it down Bill. The Trashmouth has a horrible habit of sleeping with is his door open unless he’s busy.” Stan’s voice was practically a purr as his lips moved down to Bill’s throat, teeth nipping along the way.

Stan rose onto his knees, swinging one leg over both of Bill’s, his hand never once slowing or stopping. He stared down at Bill, taking in the flushed almost shuddering man under him; teeth dug into his lip to try and keep quiet. Stan reached back with his free hand, grabbing the cushion from behind him and tossing it onto Bill’s chest.

“You’re gonna need that.” Stan warned, sliding his hand down to the base of Bill’s dick and keeping his grip there for a moment.

“Why am I -  _ fuck _ .” 

Stan’s tongue flicked against the head, his hand releasing him to nudge the cushion up further, but it wasn’t until Stan had taken the head of his dick completely into his mouth that Bill took Stan’s advice and shoved the cushion over his face, his moan muffled into the fabric.

Taking the entire length into his mouth, Stan waited until the head was pressed to the back of his throat before releasing a soft hum that vibrated around him, his legs spasming under him. Bill’s hand found the side of Stan’s head, fingers sinking into the soft curls, searching for something to keep him grounded as his grip on the cushion became lax until his moans hung in the air around them.

Stan reached up to the hand gripping the side of his head, sliding his fingers between Bill’s and curling them until the tips pressed against his palm, using his other to hold himself up. Bill’s fingers curled around Stan’s, nails digging slightly into the skin as his hips gave another involuntary buck while Stan’s teeth dragged against him.

Bill’s grip tightened on Stan’s hand, catching some of his hair between them. “Fuh-fuck… Stan… I’m...”

Stan wasn’t one to be easily swayed from his task, squeezing Bill’s hand gently in encouragement as he picked up his pace; bobbing his head faster. Bill’s hips bucked sharply and Stan moved their linked hands down to his waist, pressing down firmly to keep him still as his orgasm washed over him.

As Bill came down from the high, Stan slowly sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Stan thought that a riled up Bill was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but it didn’t compare to the Bill he was looking at now; spent and panting under him.

Stan smiled fondly, slowly releasing Bill’s hand and shifting to lean over him again, pressing a light kiss to his mouth. “Surprised you didn’t wake anyone up just now. I didn’t know you could get that loud.”

“Fuh-huck you.” 

Stan hummed, nipping gently at Bill’s lower lip. “Next time. I’ll have to kick Richie out for that night though. I want to see just how loud you can get.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Staniel, you’re late!” Rich scolded, looking up from his lunch which he was adding an unhealthy amount of salt to while Eddie grimaced. “I was starting to think I’d have to come and drag you from work.”

“It’s retail at christmas, what do you expect?” Stan groaned, dropping into the booth next to Bill, ignoring the food Eddie had ordered for him and opting to place his head in Bill’s lap instead.

“I expect you to be feeling like you want to die right about now.” Richie said, placing the salt shaker down while Bill ran his fingers through Stan’s hair soothingly. “I feel you though. Do you know how many PS4s and Xbox Ones I’ve had to scan? I know the box details by memory. Every fucking word. By  _ memory  _ Stan! And don’t get me started on how many I’ve had to order into restock. Derry is  _ not _ this big! I nabbed us one though.”

Stan slowly raised his head enough to look over the table at Richie. “PS4 or Xbox?”

Richie snorted. “Our apartment is a Sony Kingdom come on now Stannita. Gotta prepare for all those fancy remakes you just  _ know  _ will be on the PS4 because Microsoft sucks dick.”

Eddie let out a laugh, almost choking on his soda in the process. “You make me feel like a traitor to the Microsoft kingdom sometimes, you know that right?”

“Name one good Xbox game, Eds! Any console. I’m waiting.”

“Left for Dead.”

Richie shot him a glance. “I can play that on my PC. Next.”

“Final Fantasy Thirteen.”

“On Ps3. Next.”

Eddie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I fucking hate you.”

“Let’s face it, Sexbox sucks. You can either play it on PS3 or your PC.”

Eddie slapped his arm. “There’s fable, you jackass. You  _ liked  _ that when you played it.”

“ _ One  _ good game!”

“You told me to name one and I did.” Eddie defended, sticking his tongue out at Richie. “So fuck you.”

“Later Eds, we’re talking serious business right now.”

Stan rolled his eyes and dropped his head back onto Bill’s lap. Richie and Eddie continued to bicker over their favoured consoles while Bill focused on running his hands through Stan’s hair to relax him.

Bill looked down at Stan, brow knitting. “Not gonna eat?”

Stan shook his head, folding his arms against his stomach. “Not hungry.”

“Are they always like this?” Bill asked when Richie slammed his hand onto the table to emphasise a point.

“Yup. Watch this.” Stan raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers to get their attention. “PC master race.”

Richie dropped his fork with a clang. “Do  _ not  _ make me fucking come over there and shove this napkin down your damn throat, Staniel, because I fucking will! I will jump the hell over this table and gut you like a fish then strangle you with your own entrails.”

“What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you Stan? Name  _ one  _ game that’s PC exclusive  _ and  _ good!” Eddie snapped. “Go on - just  _ one _ .”

Stan looked up at Bill with a brow arched. “That’s how you stop the great console war. Now will you two stop shouting so I can get in a power nap before I have to work again?”

“Just fucking call out sick.” Eddie said bluntly, dropping his fork onto his empty plate. “You’re overworking yourself and you need to get some  _ rest _ .”

“It’s just three more days, Eddie. Then I’m off until after new year.”

“Not fucking good enough. Richie give me your phone so I can call Jess.”

“Richie, don’t you dare.”

Richie blinked, looking between the annoyed Stan who was still somewhat being pampered by Bill, and the frustrated Eddie who was holding his hand out expectantly. “Sorry Stan, its for your own good.” He said, fishing out his phone and handing it to Eddie.

Eddie typed in the passcode quickly and scrolled through Richie’s phonebook before raising the phone to his ear.

“Traitor.” Stan hissed, meeting Richie’s gaze.

“Think of it as this, Staniel.” Richie grinned, leaning over the table towards Stan and Bill. “Three extra days  _ just  _ with Bill.”

Stan opened his mouth to respond and then closed it quickly, rolling on the bench to put his back to Richie; face pressed into Bill’s stomach. Richie laughed, leaning back in his seat with Bill chuckled; stroking a thumb soothingly against Stan’s jaw.

“I fucking hate you Richie.” Stan grumbled into Bill’s shirt, making them laugh again.

“Hi Jess it’s Eddie!” Richie’s laughter stopped once they realised Jessica had answered the call, his attention shifting to Eddie. “Yeah, my phone’s back at the apartment. So uh, Stan’s kinda… not doing too good. Exhaustion. Yeah, I know. You’re right, he  _ is  _ an idiot. Right. Really? Thanks Jess, you’re the best. I’ll tell Richie to come get the rest of his stuff after his shift. Definitely. I’ll talk to you later, bye!” Eddie hung up the call and handed the phone back to Richie. “Done.”

“Did she just call me an idiot?” Stan asked, voice muffled by Bill’s shirt.

“She called you a  _ fucking idiot _ actually, along with saying you overwork yourself because you took  _ all  _ of Adrian’s shifts while he’s out of town and you didn’t need to and… she said take four weeks off, enjoy your two weeks with Bill, all paid vacation, and if you try to take a shift before  _ she  _ calls  _ you _ she’s going to beat you with a bat. Jess and Greta can handle a couple of extra shifts each.”

Richie barked out a laugh. “Why couldn’t I work for Jess? She’s fun and understanding. Now, you heard the lady and us, Stan. Eddie and Bill are gonna take you home and you’re going to take a nice three hour nap until my loud ass bursts through the door.”

“One condition.” Stan pointed at Bill. “He sleeps too because I know he doesn’t when I leave for work.”

Bill let out a soft chuckle. “If it makes you get some rest then deal.”

Stan wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to make it home outside of Eddie driving back, but somehow he had, and the second they were in the apartment Eddie shooed them to Stan’s room with the order of sleep while he took over cleaning for them until Richie returned home.

Stan dropped onto his bed once they were in the privacy of his room, dragging Bill with him. Bill settled next to Stan and finally just  _ how _ exhausted Stan was. He was never the type to  _ willingly _ sleep in his clothes  _ or  _ on top of the covers. In fact the most that Stan had managed to do was kick off his shoes at the door. Bill sighed, reaching up and running one of his hands through Stan’s curls.

Stan exhaled contentedly, eyes fluttering shut as Bill’s thumb trailed against his cheek. “Maybe everyone’s right and I  _ do  _ overwork myself.”

“There’s no ‘maybe’ about it Stan. You  _ do _ . I’ve been here four days and can tell you that.”

There was a quiet laugh from Stan who draped an arm over Bill’s waist, drawing him closer. When he opened his eyes, there was look there that Bill couldn’t really place. Every expression no matter how simple it was seemed different on Stan; more intense. This was no different.

Bill didn’t have long to dwell on it as Stan leaned forward and captured his mouth in a light kiss; gripping at Bill’s hip. The kiss was simple and lazy, conveying just how tired the two of them really were. Stan was the one to break the kiss, exhaling softy and pressing a kiss to Bill’s nose and forehead before pressing his nose into his hair.

“You need to sleep Bill.”

Bill snorted, nuzzling his face into Stan’s throat. “So do you.”

Stan laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest. “Yeah, okay,  _ we  _ need to sleep.”


	13. Chapter 13

Of all the things that Bill learned about Stan with each passing minute, the one that would come to surprise him the most would be Stan’s bedroom mannerisms. After their sexual moment on the sofa, Bill had always figured that Stan was the kind of person who would take charge. It turned out that Stan was the exact opposite.

Stan was needy and clingy, and Bill had discovered this completely by accident when he’d moved into Stan just a little too far during one of their makeout sessions and toppled them both over onto the bed. On reflex, the moment Stan’s back hit the bed he slammed his hands into Bill’s shoulders to avoid any injuries for the both of them, his legs falling apart so Bill’s knees hit the edge of the mattress instead of him.

And there was no sight that Bill loved more than the way Stan looked under him, slightly dazed from the sudden fall with his fingers digging into the shoulders of Bill’s shirt and Bill’s arms planted either side of his head. He couldn’t help but stare down at Stan in slight awe, almost certain that his brain was about to short circuit from the look in Stan’s eyes.

It was a look that  _ screamed  _ for Bill to touch him, and Bill complied. He drew one hand away from the sheets, slowly sliding it into the front of his shirt where the tips of his fingers spread out against Stan’s abs. Stan exhaled shakily  at the touch and Bill slid his hand further up; fingers tracing delicately over the flesh.

And Stan  _ whined _ . Bill paused, his fingers splaying out across Stan’s chest while his body tensed. Stan, picking up on the change, attempted to wriggle his way out from under Bill. The movement jerked Bill back into the moment, his hand quickly retreating from Stan’s shirt. Planting his arm back onto the sheet other side of Stan’s head, Bill angled his hands to sink his fingers into the soft curls and tilt his head back slightly.

“Don’t try to run from me.” Bill’s voice came out thick and soothing, his body pressing against Stan’s and drawing another soft whine from him. “And here I thought  _ you _ were the one who wanted to make  _ me  _ scream.”

Stan’s lips parted, an attempt to respond catching in his throat. “Bill...” The way his name fell from Stan’s mouth sounded desperate and unsure, his hands squeezing at Bill’s shoulders.

Bill bit back a groan at the sound of Stan’s voice, leaning down to press his lips lightly to Stan’s jaw. He’d gotten pretty good at reading Stan since they’d started talking to know what he wanted right now thanks to the months of calls and video messages, even if Stan himself wasn’t sure just what he was asking for.

But Bill still needed to be  _ absolutely  _ sure; especially since he was aware of Stan’s  _ limited  _ sexual experiences which involved what Richie called  _ selfish-sexuals _ . Slowly, Bill drew back from Stan’s jaw, fixing him with a level stare. “Are you sure?”

Stan swallowed, and despite being dazed from a mixture of their sudden position and the attention he’d been receiving, nodded; his fingers brushing against Bill’s neck as he trailed his hands to his hair. “I - I’m sure. I want this -  _ you _ \-  _ please. _ ”

Bill exhaled softly, capturing Stan’s mouth once more in a kiss. He kept it slow and languid, even when Stan’s lips parted and Bill’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth. Even though most of Bill’s experiences had been quickies and one night stands, he was fully determined to drag this out as long as he could and give Stan the experience he deserved. He deserved to be taken care of in every sense.

Bill’s lips trailed away from Stan’s mouth, leaving a series of light kisses down his jaw to his neck; leaving Stan with an odd tingling sensation wherever Bill’s lips met his neck. Pushing himself up on one arm, Bill trailed the other back down where it slid back into Stan’s shirt, the tips of his fingers brushing against the soft flesh. He enjoyed the sharp jolt of Stan’s stomach when his breathing hitched from the simple action, settling his hand against Stan’s chest where he could feel the steady  _ thud  _ of his heart.

Using his leverage on Stan’s hair, Bill carefully tilted his head just a little further, exposing his throat where he placed a series of kisses which trailed to the other side of his neck; drawing another soft whine from the man under him.

“Bill -” Stan’s fingers flexed and curled into Bill’s hair; desperately seeking for an anchor.

“Shh.” Bill breathed against Stan’s neck, brushing his thumb carefully against Stan’s forehead. “Just relax, Stan. Let me take care of you the way you deserve,” he paused for a moment, placing a firm kiss to the juncture where Stan’s neck met his shoulder, “until the only thing you’re thinking about is me and what I’m doing.”

Bill trailed his kisses back up towards Stan’s mouth, enjoying the way that Stan’s entire body relaxed under him like his words alone had melted him into the bed. He pulled back before he could reach Stan’s mouth, staring down at him with an expression that Stan couldn’t quite place. They stayed like that for a moment, simply staring at each other while Bill’s thumb gently stroked at Stan’s forehead.

“God, Stan, you’re fucking beautiful.”

_ Adoration.  _ That was the look he couldn’t place. Bill’s head dipped back down for another kiss; slow and loving. There was no rush for the main part, and there was no dominance over the kiss. Bill’s hand made its way down Stan’s side, Stan’s legs rising to curl around the back of Bill’s thighs.

Using Stan’s legs as leverage, Bill pushed himself to his knees, trailing his hands up the expanse of Stan’s legs until they were on his waist, pausing to rub soothing circles just under the hem of his shirt. His fingers moved slowly but with purpose, trailing up Stan’s shirt as he deftly undid each button, smoothing his hands against Stan’s chest to push the shirt open; breath hitching in his throat at the sight.

“I was right,” Bill leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to Stan’s stomach, “beautiful.”

Stan let out a whimper at the compliment, his body arching towards Bill who trailed kisses upwards across his stomach and chest while his hands made soothing strokes against his sides. Reaching one of Stan’s collarbones, Bill bit down on the area softly and drew some of the skin into his mouth; sucking a mark onto the flesh.

Stan let out a gasp, his hips rolling against Bill and his legs tightening around him. Bill released the patch of flesh from his mouth, groaning quietly at the friction Stan caused with his movements. Bill inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to just get to the main part, sliding his hands down to pants where he slowly pried the button open. Keeping a grip on both sides of the zipper, Bill snagged the zip in his mouth and tugged it down, his nose brushing against the already half-formed erection pushing at Stan’s boxers.

“Where’s your stuff?”

It took a moment for the question to sink in through the haze that had filled Stan’s brain, his mouth working in an attempt to respond. Bill was patient as he waited for the response, gripping the thighs of his pants and slowly pulling them down; moving back as he did until Stan’s legs fell from around him.

“Desk - drawer - bottom -”

Bill let out a soft chuckle at the incoherent string of an attempted response from Stan, standing up and pulling the pants from legs and dropping them to the floor. He placed a hand on Stan’s leg, giving him a gentle squeeze; a reassurance that he’d be back before he crossed the room.

Stan took their moment of parting to try and calm down, taking in deep breaths and trying to clear the haze that had settled in. He didn’t have long to work with before Bill had returned, dropping the items he’d retrieved from Stan’s desk onto the bed. 

The haze returned full force when Bill hiked one of Stan’s legs up over his shoulder, head tilted to pepper his inner thigh with tender kisses just under where his boxers ended; sending a shiver jolting through Stan’s body. Bill trailed his mouth upwards as he lowered Stan’s leg back onto the bed, mouthing at Stan’s clothed erection. He didn’t stop there, moving back up Stan’s body until he was hovering over him again.

Bill had thought that he couldn’t love anything more than the sight of dazed Stan lying under him, but he was wrong. It didn’t compare to how Stan looked now, shirt opened and ruffled, a thin sheen of sweat already covering his body which was flushed with arousal. He grabbed Stan’s chin gently, tilting his head towards him; thumb stroking at his lower lip.

“You still sure?” Bill checked, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Stan’s. “The further this goes the harder it’ll be to stop but if you want me to I will.”

“I’m sure. I -” Stan’s breath caught in his throat, his hands moving shakily to grip at the front of Bill’s shirt where he started to pry open the buttons one by one. “I’ve wanted this... for so long.”

Bill’s hands trailed the length of Stan’s arms, reaching his hands and threading their fingers together and working the buttons with him, slowly exposing his torso to Stan. Stan’s hands slipped into the open shirt, fingers spreading across Bill’s defined abs; drawing a soft sounding gasp from his throat. Stan took his time, tracing his fingers up towards Bill’s chest. 

The years of skating had definitely been good to his body, even if there was the odd scar from a trick that had gone wrong, or like there was now, a still healing bruise from where he’d wiped out on his board. Stan was careful not to touch there, trailing his fingers around the edge up to his shoulders; slowly pushing the shirt off of Bill’s body as much as he could.

Stan’s breathing was ragged, mingling with Bill’s in the air between them as he dipped his hands back downward. He briefly struggled with Bill’s belt with the weird angle, releasing a huff of frustration that made Bill laugh softly as he pulled back, giving Stan better access to the belt as he shrugged his shirt off the rest of the way. Stan found that the laugh wasn’t off-putting in the slightest. If anything, it soothed him, reminding Stan that this was a no pressure moment and to take his time.

Stan worked the belt slower, working it out of the buckle until it fell either side of Bill’s waist, hands moving to Bill’s pants to work the button and zip open. Bill left him again long enough to remove the pants before he was settling back between Stan’s legs, running his hands slowly along Stan’s thighs.

Reconnecting their mouths in another slow kiss, Bill shifted his hips, grinding himself in a painfully slow manner against Stan. Stan felt another shiver jolt through him, fingers gripping at Bill’s biceps. It felt for a moment like Stan’s brain had stopped functioning. The only thing he could focus on was just how  _ big  _ Bill felt against him, and how horribly accurate his nickname was.

“Bill -”

“It’s okay,” Bill assured him, caressing Stan’s hip slowly and pressing a firm kiss just under his ear. “I’ll make sure you’re nice and prepared.”

Stan groaned at how thick Bill’s voice was with want, yet still soothing underneath. Bill’s hand settled onto the bulge that looked like it was straining painfully against Stan’s boxers, palming the area slowly with great care. Stan let out a choked moan, hips jerking towards Bill’s hand; grinding himself against his palm. Bill knew in that moment there was nothing he would enjoy more than the way Stan was falling apart.

Stan, who was usually so together and in control, trembling under him and letting out quiet desperate moans for more; almost  _ begging _ . And as much as Bill  _ wanted  _ to push Stan just that little bit further until he was begging, there were plenty of other times for that. This was about giving Stan a mind numbing experience, and if the legs shaking on either side of him were anything to go by, he was doing a pretty good job of it so far.

Bill dipped his fingers into the waistband of Stan’s boxers, slowly pulling them down as he stood; tossing them with the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. Crawling back into the space between Stan’s legs, Bill gripped at his thighs and slowly pushed them down and further apart.

With Stan in the position he wanted, Bill grabbed the bottle of lubricant and slowly spread some of it onto his fingers. Keeping a grip on one of Stan’s thighs to keep his legs parted, Bill slid his hand between them and carefully pressed the tip of a lubricated finger into Stan. He felt Stan’s thigh twitch in his grip, a low hiss rolling from his mouth as Bill’s finger sank further into him.

Bill crooked the finger inside Stan, leaning down to press comforting kisses to his collarbone and neck as he pumped his finger in and out a few times, moving slow and deep. Once he was sure that he’d opened Stan up enough, he carefully pushed in a second finger, moving them in a scissor like motion that had Stan gripping at the sheets under them as Bill pushed just a little  _ too  _ deep and brushed against his prostate.

By the time Bill had managed to get four fingers into Stan, the man under him was a trembling mess who was panting desperately under him, attempting to ask Bill for more but unable to form the words. 

“Shh it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Bill whispered, carefully removing his fingers from Stan.

Stan’s fingers flexed and gripped against the sheets as Bill left him for the last time to removed his boxers, grabbing the foil wrapper he’d taken from Stan’s drawer. Bill carefully opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on, reaching for the bottle of lubricant again. Lubing himself up, Bill supported himself with one arm planted firmly on the bed next to Stan’s head, the other wrapped around his erection as he lined himself up with Stan.

Stan reached up, threading his fingers into Bill’s hair and pulling him down; connecting their mouths as Bill pressed the tip just through the ring of muscle. Stan let out a sharp hiss, his teeth sinking into Bill’s lip. Bill pulled back, placing his other arm onto the bed and stroking a thumb against Stan’s cheek.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m gonna take this slowly.” Bill assured him, pressing constant comforting pecks to Stan’s lips as he sank a little further in; feeling Stan tense and then relax under him.

It took Bill a while to fully enter Stan, and even when his hips were pressed against Stan his pecks turned into slow and languid kisses that didn’t stop as he waited for him to adjust. He could feel Stan completely relaxing under him, fingers tugging almost desperately at the back of Bill’s hair for him to move.

As Bill moved, Stan’s hands found purchase against his shoulder blades, fingers digging against the skin. Bill moved in slow almost torturous thrusts, Stan’s fingers dragging down his back; sliding against the sweat that built up there. Bill bent his arms around Stan, the tips of his fingers threading into the damp curls.

“Fuh-fuck, Stan.” Bill stuttered, breaking away from the kiss to trail his mouth up the length of Stan’s jaw to his ear. “You feel so good.”

Stan shuddered almost violently at the praise, a moan releasing into the air around them as his legs wound around Bill’s waist; ankles locking him in place. With each strong thrust, Stan’s body jerked, drawing louder moans from his throat. Every move Stan made was desperate, his arms wrapping more around Bill and his legs tightening their grip in an attempt to be as close to him as possible.

There was a soft chuckle from Bill which mixed into one of his groans as he untangled a hand from Stan’s hair and moved it to his hips to push them down into the bed; forcing Stan’s grip around his waist to loosen. “If you keep doing that I won’t be able to move Stan.” Bill’s breath hit Stan’s ear, eliciting another shudder from him.

Bill angled himself better, desperately seeking the one place that would turn his boyfriend to mush, his breath coming out in quick short pants that mixed into a series of moans. Stan suddenly let out a sharp cry, his nails digging into Bill’s back and Bill knew he’d found it. He kept his focus on aiming for that spot, pressing continuous kisses against Stan’s shoulder and collarbone; quiet moans vibrating against Stan’s skin.

Bill’s hand crept across Stan’s hip and slowly stroked up Stan’s erection, curling around it and sweeping a thumb against the tip. Stan’s body arched, exposing his throat to Bill who ghosted his mouth over it and down to the base where his lips pressed firmly to the damp flesh. Stan’s moans turned into desperate whimpers as Bill started a quick rhythm with his hand, adding slight pressure to Stan’s frenulum with his thumb whenever he reached the area.

The static of arousal had built up strongly in Stan’s head to the point he wasn’t even aware he’d been speaking until he felt Bill’s laughter against his throat, more focused on the spring that seemed to be coiling in his abdomen. 

“Just let go.” Bill purred, tightening his hand around Stan’s erection and keeping his pace.

He could feel Stan pulsing in his hand, and a couple more well aimed thrusts that brushed him against Stan’s prostate combined with the quick strokes had him crying out a mixture of a moan and Bill’s name as the coil in his stomach finally released. Bill stroked him through the orgasm slowly, speeding up his thrusts a little until he felt the shockwave of his own release washing over him.

Bill didn’t pull out of Stan right away, caging Stan in with his arms either side of him and pulling away from his throat as his fingers stroked through Stan’s sweat soaked hair. He watched the shift of Stan’s expression as he came back to reality, the blissful haze in his eyes slowly fading. Stan raised a hand to Bill’s face, pushing back some of the hair that had stuck to his face, fingers threading into the locks.

Bill had seen Stan smile a few times. It was rare which made them his favourite expression, but none of them compared to the smile that Stan was giving him right now as he pulled him down for their final kiss of the night.


End file.
